A Gift For Valentine
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: For several months, Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle lives on Mobius and studies local life, literature, culture, science and so on. However, in the latest time, she developed some feeling to GUN agent Shadow the Hedgehog, with whom she managed to become friends, but now she realizes, that friendship is not enough for her in his case. Rated M for Sexual content.


**And, as I promised, here we have the third M-rated story about the crossover couples. Now it's a turn of Shadow and Twilight to engage in romance and to develop the feelings for each other.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight and Shadow found themselves inside Shadow's apartment, by kissing each other passionately and moaning themselves in pleasure. Twilight was wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck and holding him as close to her as she only could. Shadow was hugging his girl around her waist. He held her closer to him as he felt her beautiful body is tightly in contact with his. Though, Twilight did feel some problems with kissing him, as Shadow was much taller than her, and she have to stand on her tiptoes to reach his mouth, Though she didn't care about this, as the two lovers were standing in the doorway of his apartment, as if not giving a single care if anyone will see them two. Soon, Shadow closed the door tightly, using his right leg, and picked up the girl, by wrapping both of his arms around her waist and legs. He pressed her to the wall, without breaking a kiss. Twilight have nothing against his actions, as she wrapped her own arms around Shadow's neck. She really enjoyed his actions and was ready to do anything for he didn't stop.

Shadow, though turned to the second stage. His left hand moved down to Twilight's lower part, and his fingers unbuttoned her jean shorts. His hand then penetrated into her panties. Finding her love spot, Shadow started to stroke his hand around her labia. Feeling the tension wave hit her hard in the head, Twilight broke the kiss and threw her head back.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…" She moaned hard, feeling how he's burying his hand between her legs, and stroking her. She then opened her eyes and looked at him with love and passion, what caused him to smirk at her smugly.

"You like it?" Shadow asked again with a macho tone in his voice. Twilight nodded at him simply, as she released his neck and placed her both arms on the wall as if inviting him to her. Shadow's smirk grew wider when she did it, and then he moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips again. Twilight accepted the kiss without any second thought because in the time of ardent and passionate love she could not think of anything but him and his gentle and passionate touches. Soon, Shadow stopped teasing her pussy and took his hand out of her underwear. After that, he broke the kiss and turned her around. He snuggled to Twilight's back and buried his face deep inside her soft mane, while both of his hands started to explore her body. He took off her t-shirt and cupped Twilight's large breasts as he squeezed it hard. He started to massage it slowly, while Twilight felt how the wave of tension ran through her body. Shadow could feel her sensitive nipples through the fabric of her bra and smirked himself smugly before he released her left breast, and his hand slipped down on Twilight's perfectly toned body, and soon he lowered his hand inside her panties. He felt her sweet sex became wet and started to rub her hard. He started it slowly, but he grew up with a speed and rubbed her harder and harder.

Twilight was in a complete bliss, as she was moaning herself in pleasure by keeping the same position, though, she tried to be closer to her lover as close as it was only possible. The waves of shivers and sparks ran through her body what prompted her moans to grow more and more by equaling the speed with which Shadow was rubbing her labia lips. These sensations were lovely, and nothing could compare with it. She didn't do anything because her intuition told her that Shadow knows how to please her. Soon, she felt how he managed to reach her climax, and gasped deeply and loudly, by feeling how the love surge hit her hard into underbelly...

 ***Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep ...***

Twilight moaned sleepy when she heard loud alarm clock sounds as she was lying on a bed inside beautifully decorated hotel room. These irritated sounds hit her ears so hard, that the girl couldn't help, but groaned in annoyance, before she opened her eyes. She arched her eyebrows in a frown, and then she looked at the alarm clock. She saw that the time was 9 am.

"Ugh!" Twilight snarled before she rose to sitting position. She was sleeping completely naked, and her body was open for everyone's vision, but thankfully, she was alone in this room. She closed her eyes again and buried her face in her hands.

"Mmmmmm…" She moaned herself sleepily, before she opened her eyes again, and looked at the alarm clock. She then moved to the nightstand and turned off the alarm. She sighed in relief when these annoying sounds ended and smiled in satisfaction. She then sat on the edge of the bed and stretched up. She blushed lightly when she remembered the dream that haunted her for the last few months and her snow white smile shone on her face as the sun itself. She could do anything for making this dream reality, though, she didn't know what to do. Finishing with this, Twilight opened her eyes again and looked around her room to see where her cloth was.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

Twilight heard someone knocking on her door hard, and gasped in surprise. She then frowned and groaned in irritation, "I'm coming! Wait for a second!" She shouted before she looked around her room again. Unfortunately, she didn't see her cloth, and even her gown wasn't here. She sighed deeply as her eyes narrowed. Looking at the entrance door, Twilight dove deep into her thoughts about who might visit her so early, and if she needs to open the door to this someone because her clothing is gone. Without finding a better solution, Twilight grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her naked body, before she stood up and headed to the entrance door.

"I'm coming…" She exclaimed as she walked over to the entrance door, and started to open it. She opened the door lock, then turned the knob and opened the door, "You know, next time I will hang a sign that says "Do Not Disturb" so you ... " She silenced instantly what she opened the door, and gasped deeply in a surprise, as her eyes grew wide, and she took a hold on her blanket to cover her naked body better. Though, her clavicle, arms, and shoulders were completely exposed. The person who visited her so early was Shadow the Hedgehog, who was standing in the doorway, dressed in a black skinny jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Under his jacket, he was wearing a black t-shirt. He was staring at Twilight with a questioning look on his face, as in his mind he was wondering, about why she was naked.

"Twilight?" He asked her. Twilight was silent for a moment before she gave a nervous smile and giggled awkwardly, "Hehehehe… hehe… he…" She giggled, as her face covered in a deep blush, "Shadow… *giggles*... What a nice surprise… Good morning…" She then started to rub her shoulders, "What brings you to my room at this early hour?", Her behavior caused a smirk on Shadow's face, as he was somehow pleased by this. He then crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see if you feel comfortable." He said, "You're very far from home, and I wanted to make sure if everything is okay.", Twilight smiled at him nicely, pleased that he's worried about her, though, her cheeks were still red, "Aw, that's very nice of you." She said, a friendly tone in her voice, "I do feel comfortable, Shadow. Thank you.", Shadow nodded neutrally before he ceased to smile and gave away to a puzzlement on his face, as he scanned Twilight from bottom to up, "And may I ask…" He looked back into her eyes, "Why are you naked?" Twilight became nervous again, and her cheeks turned deep red, "You was in a shower?", Not knowing what to answer, Twilight nodded to him simply, "Yes…" She managed to speak one word. Shadow was about to ask another question, but soon he decided to shrug it off and sighed.

"Very well." He said, "Then, sorry for disturbing you. Call me if you need something.", Twilight smiled nervously again, and grabbed the door, "Oh, yeah… sure, Shadow." She said, "Thanks for this amazing night, by the way.", Hearing this, Shadow became puzzled again, "What?" He asked. Realizing what she has just said, Twilight gasped deeply and widened her eyes, "Nothing. See ya later." She said before she shut the door to her room. Shadow was still standing in front of Twilight's room door with a questioning look on his face, and debating with his mind and guesses about what did she mean by 'amazing night'. He felt some warm feelings for the alicorn-girl and even found her beautiful, but he was never thinking about IT. Though, he soon, sighed in annoyance, before he turned away, and headed to the elevator doors. He decided to leave it for later.

 **To Twilight.**

Meanwhile, Twilight was standing naked in her hotel room, not in her blanket anymore, and grinning nervously, by trying to figure out of what she just said. Sometimes she can't control her mind and not watching her words. Things like this might happen with her from time to time, though, the reason why she was embarrassed with her words, was her huge crush on dark mobian. The dream she had tonight, was about him and her, and when she was thanking him for an amazing night, she was talking about this dream. This was very much awkward for her, as Twilight didn't actually believe in Shadow's mutual feelings. Moreover, she didn't even tell him about it. She then sighed deeply, as she decided to leave it for later. Shaking her head hard, Twilight headed to her bathroom.

The lavender alicorn-girl entered her shower cabin and turned on the warm water. With a gentle hiss, the water flowed from the shower hose and covered her perfect body. Twilight smiled in pleasure, feeling how warm water pouring over her body and caressing her.

"Ahhhhh…" She ah'd loudly, before she opened her eyes again, and resumed her showering. She then took her shampoo and squeezed a couple of drops on her left hand. She then started to rub it over her hair and soaping her head. She started to sing a song gently, as far as she enjoyed the shower. Five minutes later, Twilight finished with soaping her head and washed it off. The foam flew down together with water on her naked body. The girl then opened her eyes and took a shower gel. She squeezed gel on the top of her hand, and then she started to rub it over her body. A gentle smile flashed across her face, as she imagined how Shadow is standing now in the bathroom doorway and looking at her. She has everything she wants, and everything she needs. Boyfriend is the only thing she still didn't get, mostly because of her type of work. She always believed, that reading the books, and hanging out with her friends was much more interesting than hanging out with some unknown guy. However, a year ago, she figured out that Rarity started dating with Silver and six months later, Fluttershy and Miles had a thing as well. When two of her friends got boyfriends, she realized what she missed. She was always independent, but she knew from her sister-in-law, that you may love and be independent at the same time.

When four mobians got in her world in an accident, she was the first one who wanted to go to Mobius because of her love for study. She wanted to know a lot of new things about the different world, and when she got here, Miles advised her to ask Shadow. And when she have met him, she almost lost her mind. Shadow appeared as a complete contrast to his Mobian friends. He's tough, demanding, and very harsh person, and reacted neutrally to their meeting. Though, he showed some concern for her when she lost in Station Square, and never leave her alone. She is a stranger to this world, and she knew that she need someone who will help her to adapt to this world. And Shadow was this someone. When she met him, she realized that the dark person does not mean evil, but means something else. He always refers to her as a person, but not as a princess, or as a girl. That was the thing, that attracted her to him the most. She has never seen male like this. Moreover, she found him incredibly handsome and sexy. His voice always caused her to lose her mind. She literally melting every time when she hears his voice and taking a look into his crimson eyes.

Twilight's face suddenly twisted to seductive as the image of her and him making love is stuck in her mind, and she ah'd passionately. She took a hold of her own breasts and squeezed it tightly and gently. She started to rub on her nipples and started to moan as a desire and passion took a control over her. More than anything, she wanted him to be here with her. To take her and to give her what she deserved. She then moved her left hand down on her body and started to tease her own sex. She gasped deeply and pressed herself to the wall. The sensations started to hit every corner of her body as she started to rubbing her clit, and leaned her back on the wall. She started to moan in pleasure as the sensations waves run through her body, while her mind comes to the images of that dream with her and Shadow together.

 **Outside, fifteen minutes later.**

Twilight walked out of the hotel to the Station Square street with a bright and happy smile on her face. Dressed in a light blue T-shirt, blue jeans skirt, and blue shoes, she moved on her way to Station Square public library to continue her studying about Mobian history. In fact, she was the most frequent customer in this library. Twilight could be inside this library throughout the day. When she entered the building and overcame two ladders before she appeared inside huge and interactive librarian hall. She stopped in the middle of the hall, and her happy smile shone brightly on her face, as she scanned the bookshelves, computers and television screens. It was a huge reservoir of information, which contains a lot of new and interesting things. And it was all just for her and for the other visitors. Twilight then uttered a happy sigh and walked over to the stands where a librarian was. The Librarian saw her and smiled at her.

"Ah… Miss Twilight." He said, "It's so nice to see you again.", Twilight smiled at him as she placed her purse on the top of the stands, "Me too." She said, "The usual please.", The librarian nodded at her, and motioned her to the left, "We have already prepared your books Miss Sparkle." He said, "They are on the fourth shelf, the third level.", Twilight nodded at him, "Thank you." She said before she walked off to the shelf where her favorite books were.

Soon she reached the shelf where the label with her name is marked, and gasped in excitement, as she smiled as the happiest child. She saw TWENTY! Count them! TWENTY Books lying on the shelf. There were books about literature and historical type, that Twilight loved the most. Her wings are opened wide as she squealed.

"Study, study, study…" She muttered in a high pitch voice before she used her magic and levitated the books next to her. She then walked toward the chair next to the window. Though, she passed next to the tall chipmunk-guy who was carrying a huge amount of books and smiled friendly at him.

"Good day, sir." She greeted the stranger friendly, though he looked at her questioningly, and fixed his eyes on her, not even looking at where he was going. And soon, he bumped into someone and dropped the books down on the floor. He looked at his books with a shocked look on his face, before he raised his eyes and threw the attention to the one he bumped into. It was a hedgehog, gray in a color and dressed in a pale-blue t-shirt and black jeans. The two were staring at each other questioningly before the chipmunk formed an annoyed glare.

"Watch, where you're going, you asshole!" He snarled at the hedgehog guy, what prompted his opponent to glare in response, "How did you call me, you jerk?" He asked in a warning manner, but instead of an answer, the chipmunk punched him right in the face. The hedgehog staggered to the left, but soon, he attached the chipmunk as they resumed their fight. When the fight has begun, a couple of visitors, security, and the librarian ran up to them to stop this fight.

Meanwhile, Twilight reached her favorite seat in a comfortable chair, next to the window, behind which she could see the ocean horizon. She levitated her books on the table in front of her and sat in the chair. She then unzipped her bag and took out her bottle of water. She placed it on the table, and then she took one of the books and opened the page. She formed an important look on her face as she started to read it. Though, she found herself puzzled by the background noise that came from the left. She turned her eyes to the source of the noise, but only to gasp in worry, as she spotted how two guys are trying to fight with each other, and the others library visitors are trying to stop them from the fight. She already wanted to stand up and to stop them from the fight, though, she then formed a questioning look on her face when she saw a silhouette of Shadow the Hedgehog entered the library, and walked over to the fight zone. Twilight couldn't help but smiled when she saw his figure and sighed herself dreamingly, without taking his eyes off him. She could stare at him for the whole day.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Shadow asked as he walked over to the two fighting idiots, but they, thought, as if they didn't notice his presence here, and continued glaring at each other. Shadow realized that they're not going to cool down and looked at the librarian by forming a deadly serious look on his face. The librarian sighed in response and spoke.

"I don't know who started it first, sir." He said with a strong hint of annoyance in his voice. Shadow nodded at him, and looked at one of the culprits of the incident, "You!" He spoke sternly, what prompted the chipmunk to look at Shadow, "What's your name?" Shadow asked as he pulled out his phone, ready to call reinforcement. The chipmunk widened his eyes in surprise, because he knew who this black and red hedgehog is, and opened his mouth, ready to answer, but instead of words, he spoke only some indistinct mumbling.

"Um… I… we… what…" He tried to speak, what caused even stronger signs of annoyance on Shadow's face. The dark hedgehog then sighed deeply as he looked at the hedgehog and deepened his frown, "You know that a fight in a public place shall be punished by a fine of three hundred rings and three weeks of public works?" He said as his voice was full of irritation. The hedgehog grunted in response, and looked at the chipmunk, "But he started it first." He said, trying to justify himself, though Shadow is not the type of person who will buy this trick, so he then bared his teeth, and grabbed the hedgehog by the collar, what prompted the hedgehog to gasp in fear, and grin nervously.

"I don't give a damn, who started it!" Shadow snarled sternly, "Now, get out of here you two if you don't want me to call reinforcements!", He then let go the one offender. The hedgehog then stumbled as he got up and rushed out of the library with a lightning speed. Shadow then gave a glare to the chipmunk and motioned him to the exit, and the chipmunk understood Shadow without words, as he nodded nervously and walked briskly to the exit. After he left the hall, Shadow sighed in relief and looked at the librarian, who gave him a thankful look on his face. Though, Shadow just held his hand and shook his head slowly, thus hinting that he doesn't need his thanks. He doesn't even smile to the librarian or anybody else here. The librarian, though, got his hint, and nodded to Shadow, before he walked over to his desk. The others returned to their activities as soon as the small mayhem was gone. Shadow then sighed in relief and adjusted his jacket, while his eyes ran over the libraries halls. However, soon his eyes stopped at one seat next to the window, where he saw the violet alicorn-girl who was looking at him dreamingly and smiling. Shadow formed a questioning look when he saw Twilight and then he walked over to her to figure out if she's fine, or not.

"Twilight?" He asked her as he stopped a few inches away from her, though, she didn't answer. Shadow thought that she was in some sort of trance, though he guessed her dreamy smile spoke something more. However, he didn't smile in response and not returned her feelings. He gave her a frown in return and snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to bring her back to reality. Twilight's eyes opened wide and her smile gave the way to confused look. Though, seeing Shadow's frown, she smiled awkwardly and giggled.

"Hehehe… Hello again, Shadow." She said in a nervous tone. Shadow sighed at her, and his eyes went narrowed. He then gave her a disapproving smirk and shook his head from side to side, "You reading?" He asked as if trying to pull her into the conversation. Twilight has finally recovered her nerves and sighed in relief as she looked at her books with an excited smile on her face.

"Yeah, I am." She answered, and turned her eyes toward the books, "You know how much I love to read. So much new information, new impressions, new ideas, and acquaintances … *dreamy sigh*... Just a year ago, I thought the world of humans, where I went to be the most vivid impression in my life, but now I'm here ... " She looked at him, still smiling, "By the way, thank you very much for helping me to settle here on Mobius, it was very nice of you." She said nicely. Shadow nodded at her.

"You're welcome." He said simply, "You can ask me anything you want, Princess…" He then frowned, "As long as it not breaking the law.", Twilight took his words as a joke and giggled at this, as her smile shone brighter, "I will, agent." She said jokingly, and to be honest flirtatiously, "Hey, I never knew that GUN agents are catching the minor offenders, too. I thought that this is not your level." Shadow frowned and looked around the librarian hall, "That's because the GUN commander has some paranoia around this place." He answered, and then he formed an annoyed look on his face and sighed, "He sometimes gives us strange orders, for example, to perform the work that the police usually performs… *sigh*... sometimes, it drove me nuts. A certain person told me that the fight is held here, and… and now I'm here." He said absolutely neutrally and a strong hint of sarcasm.

Twilight heard his sarcasm and nodded, "I see it…" She said, but then she blushed deeply as her mind came up with a certain idea, "Hey, I have some ask for ya, and… well…" She then looked away, "If you don't like what you're doing… maybe you think you can give me some company?", Shadow formed a questioning look when she finished her offer. He didn't blush or felt embarrassed, but her request was quite bold, as in his view. He wondered what criteria guided by Twilight when she uttered those words. However, he decided to act the way he always acted, he just made a look that he didn't get her words and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have a time for it…" He said as he tried to sound neutral, "If I violate a direct order once again, the Commander will dismiss me. Besides, reading books is not really my thing." He turned and started to walk away, "See you later. I wish you a good time.", Twilight looked at him questioningly when he walked off, and she was even ready to follow, though, she decided that he doesn't feel the same thing she feels, and sighed sadly. Though, she then smiled as she thought that it was worth to try, and decided that he simply have a work to do. She then took off her shoes and rested her legs on the chair, before levitating the book right in front of her and started to read.

In the meantime, Shadow was walking toward the exit of the library, wearing a neutral look on his face. He thought about how done he was with the order of patrolling city streets. He always believed that this is not the way how the elite special service supposes to do, this Police work, and Shadow and his GUN colleagues deserve more than this. Though orders are orders, and he has to perform it, whatever his boss says. He was just done. Done with the service and done with what he called "the stupid orders", but he still needs to perform it to stay on service. Suddenly he stopped and his face formed a smirk as he appeared next to the exit doors. He then turned around and looked directly at Twilight to see how she was sitting in a cute pose and doing her favorite stuff. He saw how she was smiling with her eyes fixed on the book. He explored Twilight's tone and slick body from bottom to up, and shook his head, before turning away and leaving the librarian hall.

Soon Shadow found himself outside. As he walked out of the library and stopped beside his motorcycle, he looked around at the library and his eyes scanned the building windows. He was still wearing that smirk when thoughts about Twilight filled his mind and today's morning meeting with her and this somehow awkward appearance of the alicorn girl without any cloth. That was something he was used to, but this time, he felt like his heart shuddered and was ready to come in, however, he managed to withstand this and to hold his emotions back. Shadow knew that it was a kind of unintentional, and he knew that Twilight is not one of these girls. He then chuckled himself, and sat on his motorcycle, before he put on his sunglasses and started the engine.

"Heh… Princesses…" Shadow muttered to himself before he slowly drove off away from the library.

However, what he didn't know, is what Twilight was standing next to the window and watching on how he's driving away on this huge bike. She was wearing a dreamy smile on her face, and deep red blush on her cheeks. She then giggled to herself, before heading back to her seat to resume her readings. As she appeared at her desk, she sat down and took her book to her hands, still smiling and blushing. As she was reading, she couldn't concentrate on it as the thoughts about the Mobian agent were still deep in her mind. She couldn't do anything with this. Sighing, Twilight closed the book and placed it back on the top of the table and stood up again. She walked over to the window and looked down on the street and her eyes started to explore it in a search of something interesting. Suddenly she formed a questioning look on her face when she saw the store windows hung a poster about "Valentine's Day Special Deal". Seeing the hearts and common romantic style, Twilight hmm'd and rolled her eyes as she turned on the detective mode. She placed a hand on her chin as she tried to figure out of what this poster means.

"Hmmm…" She mumbled, "Valentine's Day means… something romantic…" She then turned away from the window and leaned on the windowsill, "Something dedicated to love… and… dates?" She then widened her eyes and gasped deeply when she realized that Valentine's day is the same thing as Hearts and Hooves day back in Equestria, "Valentine's day means Loveday?" She then smiled happily as she realized that it might be her chance, "Here it is… This is my chance…" She said to herself with a glee and walked back to her chair. As she sat back in her chair, she took out her phone, she bought to take a connection and dialed the number of the only person she knows who might help her with this. She then pressed the call button and placed the phone to her ear.

 **Somewhere on Mobius.**

A certain green hedgehog was on his bed in a company of a certain pink young alicorn-woman, who was sleeping on the top of him. The hedgehog was looking at her and brushing her hair, while the loving princess wore a happy smile on her lips and uttering soft and tender moans in her sleep. Though, soon he heard the sound of the vibrating phone and formed a questioning look on his face, before turning her eyes toward the nightstand. Seeing Cadence's phone is vibrating, Manic frowned deeply and took it in his right hand. He then looked at the call to see who it was and saw that it was Twilight who was the caller. He then smiled and tipped the answer button, before he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Twilight…" He said before he sighed and looked at sleeping Cadence, "I'm sorry, but Cadence is still asleep."

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight's eyes became wide when she heard Manic's voice, and she then sighed deeply, and spoke, "Hey, Manic…" She said in a somehow sad tone, "How's it going?"

 **To Manic.**

Manic sighed, hearing her tone perfectly, "Twilight, listen." He spoke, "You know yourself, that what happened between your brother and Cadence was completely their business, and I have absolutely nothing with this." He then looked at now his girlfriend sadly, "You know that when I've met with Cadence, she wasn't married already …"

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight became sad again, and looked through the window at the ocean, "I know…" She said in a sad manner, "I am not mad at you for this… Really, it's something… different… It's… just… *sigh*... So many things have changed…" She then lowered her eyes and smiled gently, "They divorced just two years ago, and now Shining have found himself another girl and Cadence found you… It's so… unusual..."

" _Twilight, please."_ Manic interrupted her softly, " _As a professional, I'll tell you that a lot of things might change in the future. Life always goes on."_

Twilight's smile shone brighter, "I know, Manic… I am not mad at you... Really." She said before she formed a smirk and looked at the ocean again, "Alright, if Cadence is still asleep, maybe you might help me?"

 **To Manic.**

Manic smirked and looked at the ceiling, "I'm listening, Princess Sparkle." He said jokingly, "What is it?"

" _Well, you know that it's Hearts and Hoo… I mean… Valentine's Day… It's Valentine's Day today, right?"_ Twilight asked him through the phone dynamics, and Manic's smirk gave the way to devilish grin when he realized where Twilight's hints are going to, "Yeah, that's right." He answered, "Why are you asking? You have special someone you want to confess your feelings, and wanted some advice from your sister?"

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight sighed deeply and lowered her head, "Well, technically she's not my sister-in-law anymore." She said, "But… yes…" She then blushed, "I need some advice about one person… and some information about him."

" _May I ask about who is this Mr. X?"_ Manic's teasing voice sounded through the phone dynamic. Twilight's blush grew deeper, as she smiled herself tenderly, "It's… well… You know the person named Shadow the Hedgehog?" She asked manic, as she started to twirl her hair, however, instead of an answer, the other phone line fell into silence. Twilight then formed a questioning look, surprised by the fact, that Manic didn't answer quickly. She was waiting for quite long before she decided to call Manic back.

"Manic?" She asked, and soon he spoke with her, " _Yes, I'm here Twilight."_ He said to her, what prompted her to smirk, " _Sorry, I was just… trying to wrap my mind around your words… Ahem… The person you have a crush on… Shadow the Hedgehog?"_ Twilight giggled jokingly, "Yes." She said confidently, "Why? Something wrong with this?"

 **To Manic.**

Manic's eyes were wide as a dishes as he was staring at the ceiling. He was shocked by her words, and he sure as hell, that if Cadence heard these words, she'll be shocked as well, "Well… No… but…" He then frowned, "If it was someone else, then I'd be fine with this, but this is Shadow we're talking about." He said with his voice sounded slightly annoyed.

 _"Manic, should I remind, about you and Cadence?"_ Twilight spoke in a teasing manner, but Manic didn't buy this trick and sighed deeply. He then formed a calm and balanced look on his face and looked at Cadence, who was still asleep, "Twilight, this is different." He said calmly, "Shadow is not a romantic type of a guy. He was never showing any sign of romance as far as I remember. And you're now talking about the toughest person you even met.", Suddenly, Cadence stars and moaned as she started to wake up, what caused a smirk on Manic's face, as he wrapped an arm around her more tightly. Cadence then slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She smiled at Manic and moved closer to his face.

 _"Oh, come on…"_ Twilight's skeptical voice spoke from the phone dynamic, _"I have a feeling that you just trying to talk me off…"_ Cadence kissed Manic on the cheek and rested her head on his right shoulder, "Is that Twilight on the phone?" She asked in a joking whisper, and Manic nodded, _"If he's tough, it doesn't mean that he's like that."_ , Cadence then took a sitting position, by covering herself with a blanket and reached out her hand, thus mentally asking the phone. Manic smirked at her and nodded.

"Well, if you say so…" He spoke in a teasing manner, "Look, Cadence woke up and she wants to talk to you.", He then gave a phone to Cadence, "I'll be in the shower." He said quietly and jokingly, "Don't go anywhere." He then tickled Cadence's belly, when caused her to giggle softly, and then Manic stood up and walked over to the shower room. Cadence sighed happily, before she collapsed on her belly, thus exposing her back and legs, and placed a phone to her ear.

"Twilight?" She spoke with her little "sister".

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight appeared a happy smile, glad to hear Cadence again, "Cadence. Hello, sis." She spoke as in good old days, "Whatcha doing?"

" _I was enjoying a certain handsome's company, but then I heard how he speaks to you."_ Cadence answered in a joking manner, what prompted Twilight to giggle, " _What were you two talking about if this is not a secret?"_ , Twilight developed a blush on her face, and leaned her head on her chair, "Cadence… you'll never believe in what I am going to say…" She said in a dreamy tone, "I have a dream that's been haunting me for the last few months. And… it's a very intimate dream."

 **To Cadence.**

"Oh, let me guess…" Cadence spoke with a smirk, "It's a dream about you and some hot guy you know, but don't know how to make this dream real, right?"

" _Cadence, stop reading my mind."_ Twilight mocked a bark, what caused another giggle from Cadence, " _And you got it right. Though, I do not think that he feels the same toward me. What do I have to do? You're the Princess of Love, can you give me some advice to me?"_ Cadence smiled softly, and rested her head on the bed, as she sighed, " _It all depends on who is this person you're talking about."_ She said.

" _It's Shadow the Hedgehog."_ Twilight answered Cadence's question. The love mare, however, made her eyes wide in a shock as she knew about the person Twilight's talking about. She knew Shadow the Hedgehog personally and knew that he's a very tough person to everyone he ever met. But suddenly, Cadence smirked playfully as she bent her left leg and stretched her toe. She leaned her head on her right hand, and mmm'd in excitement.

"Mmmmm… You're a brave girl if you think you can hit him, Twilight." She said jokingly, and smiled, "As much as I managed to understand when I was standing next to him is that he hides his heart deep inside, and not letting anyone open it. I don't know why, but I think this is because of some tragedy that happened with him in the past, or something else… *shrug*... If you want my advice, then listen to this. Be yourself, and try not to be too intrusive. If you want to get him, then try to choose one special day… um… celebration day, perhaps, and give him some present from your heart and try to dive into the conversation." She took the photo, standing with her and Twilight on the top of the nightstand, "The dialogue always helps to know the person better. But know this, if you fail, do not be depressed. You can always start from the beginning… *sob* ... Believe me, life is too short to indulge in grief."

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight smiled over Cadence's words, and looked at the books, "Thanks, Cadence." She said softly, "I always knew that I can count on you.", The happy smile on her face gave away to sadness as she remembered about the divorce, "It's a great thing that it's a Valentine's Day today. I think I can use it as an opportunity."

 **To Cadence.**

After hearing the words about Valentine's Day, Cadence gasped and jerked into a sitting position, as she looked around the room, "Oh, Sweet Celestia, it's today?" She asked startled, "I totally forgot… I need to think about the present for Manic… *sigh*... Anyways, thank you for reminding me, Twilight. If it wasn't you, I don't know what could I do."

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight laughed friendly over Cadence's behavior, as she thought that she saw her sister-like friend frightened and feared, "You're always welcome Cadence." She said softly, "And… I hope, that we still can talk to each other, like friends."

 **To Cadence.**

Cadence developed some tears in her eyes, as her lips arched into a sad smile, "Of course, my dear Twilight." She answered softly, "I'll never leave you and your brother will never leave you. It's just something that nobody can explain. Sometimes, the feelings are just melting without leaving even a single trace, and the two can not feel the same thing they felt a long time ago… It's something you cannot fix with magic."

" _I know it already… I'm so glad to hear that we can still chat like we always were, Cadence."_ Twilight said happily, " _Maybe you're not my sister-in-law anymore, but…"_

"But you're still my sister, Twilight." Cadence interrupted Twilight, still smiling sadly, "And you'll always be." She then got an idea, "Hey, what about if we meet each other day after tomorrow? We can chat and talk…"

 **To Twilight.**

"Yes!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "Yes! Yes! Yes! It's a great idea! But why the day after tomorrow? Why not tomorrow?"

" _Because tomorrow, you'll be busy with your special man."_ Cadence playfully answered, what caused a massive blush on Twilight's face, as her eyes grew wide, " _Moment of dating only and stuffs."_ , Twilight then frowned and bared her teeth, as she realized that Cadence teasing her, "Cadence!" Twilight groaned through her gritted teeth.

 **To Cadence.**

Back in Manic's apartments, Cadence was lying on her belly and laughing hard over Twilight's reaction, as her imagination allowed her to see how Twilight's face looks now. As she stopped her laughing, she smiled softly, and placed her phone to her ear, "Alright." She said, "I have a lot of things I need to do, otherwise, this will be a Loveday without Love Princess. See ya soon, Twilight."

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight smiled at Cadence's words, "Alright then." She said friendly, "See ya. Bye." Twilight then turned off the connection. She hid her phone inside her bag and sighed happily. She looked over to the ocean and dove deep inside her thoughts.

 **To Cadence.**

Meanwhile, Cadence placed the phone on the top of the nightstand and sighed herself happily. She was glad to hear that Twilight still eager to speak with her, even after she and Shining divorced. She had a fear before what Twilight might think when she started dating with Manic, but soon, she felt relief when she understood, that Twilight didn't judge her. She divorced two and a half years ago, however she and Shining Armor, Twilight's elder brother, remained friends after the separation, but there was no romance between them anymore. They're just decided to move on but separately, and found themselves another person to each other with whom they might live on. And she found that person, who might help her to live on. The ex-Rock star, and the heir to the Mobian throne, who showed himself as a very gentleman person to her when she arrived on Mobius for the first time. At first, she found him very show-off person, but after some time, she developed a lot of good things in his personality and decided to try, and they're together for three months to this moment. Cadence then sighed happily and rose herself into the sitting position, as the blanket fell off her huge breasts and opened it to the world. She then looked toward the shower room and grinned devilishly, before she stood up and tiptoed over there to catch Manic in surprise.

"Oh, Manic…" She called out playfully, as she tiptoed closer.

 **Back to Twilight.**

Twilight was still sitting in the librarian hall, and thinking about what she could give to Shadow this day. If this is a Loveday, then she has to give him something special and something that won't leave him disappointed. After the first day since she arrived here, on Mobius, Twilight felt how something clicked in her mind when she has met Shadow here. He appeared as a tough and a very demanding person, but sometimes he showed his positive side that appeared in his help and his sincere desire to help her. Despite his attitude and his views, he definitely has something that attracts him to her. Maybe it was his direct speech, or maybe it's because Shadow treated her as an equal, and not looking at her title or her achievements. She had never seen men like him. Not even close. She might read it in her books, but she never knew that the persons like Shadow actually exists in real life.

She then sighed herself dreamingly and decided to finish with her reading and to concentrate on Valentine's day and the gift for Shadow. She levitated her books back to her shelf and sighed as she took her bag. She then approached the exit to make a trip to the stores and to think about what she could give to him. Maybe the gun? But he has a lot of guns, so this is not an option. Or maybe something else? She'll think about it when she comes back to the motel. Soon, Twilight walked out of the library and headed to the motel to change her dress and to take a map of Station Square.

 **Somewhere in Station Square.**

While the people enjoying the warm weather and confessing in love to each other, a certain dark hedgehog was sitting in a cafe by taking a short break after his long time patrol. He was reading a news article on his smartphone and drinking some coffee, still with his sunglasses over his eyes. This was a long day for Shadow. He didn't even get to bed tonight as of yesterday his service developed some signals about criminals closer to Empire City, and he had to go there along with his partners to take these bastards down. Though, even after it ended, Shadow never returned home and continued his street patrol. It wasn't his own will, as he had to perform the direct order of the Commander Tower. And now he feels irritated and annoyed after almost thirty-four hours without good sleep. Though as he scrolled through the article, he felt how the fatigue started to take over his mind and how his eyelids became heavy. Shadow then blinked slowly and even yawned quietly. He then made a deep sigh, and turned off his phone, before he rested himself comfortably in his chair. He then developed a smirk on his lips, while his eyes closed slowly.

"Fuck it…" He muttered, referring to his job, and uttered a sleepy moan. He could feel how his mind is turning off slowly and how the sounds of the walking people became quieter and quieter. Soon, he felt how he was flying through the sky on the helicopter and chasing after the criminal, and holding his gun in his right hand. That's was the job he loved the most. Always to be on move and to kick the asses of those who dare to deal with him and his team.

"Shadow…" Someone's familiar girlish voice called out to him and caused him to open his eyes sharply and to look at the one who dared to wake him up. There he saw Twilight in her usual cloth, who was looking at him with a smile on her face. Shadow became puzzled by this and then he looked around to see where he was, but only to see the typical librarian room, with bookshelves everywhere, as well as a couple of tables for reading. Shadow then took a sitting position and looked around once again to be sure that his eyes don't lie to him. But it was true. Instead of the cafe in the center of a huge metropolis, he appeared in some sort of a town's library. He then looked at Twilight, obviously puzzled.

"What is this place?" He asked. Twilight simply walked over to him, and placed a hand on the back of Shadow's chair, "My house, of course." She said in a friendly, and somehow loving manner, "You were reading and fell asleep. I already started to think if I should let you stay in my house, because… *giggles*... you have nowhere to sleep anyway.", Shadow then formed a tired look and looked out of the window to see the little and peaceful town of Ponyville.

"I don't understand." He spoke, "I was in the center of the Station Square and drinking coffee just a moment ago…" He then sighed deeply as he narrowed his eyes and looked back at smiling Twilight, "Dreams can be weird sometimes, huh?", Twilight giggled quietly over his words and walked in front of him. She then sat on his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, as her face developed a blush. Shadow formed a questioning look on his face. This behavior of hers was kinda weird and to be honest it seemed suspicious to him. He then took her arms and tried to pull it away, but he was doing it slowly and somehow reluctantly.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to sound calm, however, Twilight only moved closer to his face as her loving smile gave the way to seduction, "I'm falling in love with you." She said with her voice full of passion, "You have something against it?", Shadow looked away in some awkwardness, as he found this situation too sudden to take her confession in the way she wanted. He decided to act slowly and carefully and looked at her back with his face still looked calm and balanced.

"It's way too sudden, Princess Sparkle." He said, "Of course, this is ... how to say ... nice ... but ... " He then frowned at her, "Somehow I have a feeling that you want something from me.", Twilight just giggled over his words and started to caress his head and brushing his quills like hair, thus trying to let him know that her feelings are genuine, "Shadow, don't be afraid of this…" She said, as her blush turned deeper, "I just… I didn't know how to tell you of how I feel, and… *happy sigh*... I decided to use your principle of life… Actions say more than words…" She then moved closer to his face as the seductive look appeared again on her own face, "But I think that I can say one thing you must know, Shadow the Hedgehog…" She said, and only now Shadow started to realize what she's going to say, "I'm in love with you…" She then closed her eyes and pulled her lips onto his, and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Shadow's eyes became wide at first as the suddenness of this movement didn't let him take her kiss how he should, however, he didn't actually resist, because she was kissing very damn good. Reluctantly (or not), Shadow wrapped his arms around alicorn-girl and tried to kiss her back, but for obvious reasons, he couldn't do it. They kissed for one good minute, and when they finished, Twilight backed away slightly and opened her eyes to see how he reacted to this.

Shadow, though, was still looking at Twilight questioningly, shocked by her courageous step. His mind started to rush one thought after another about what he suppose to do now after that kiss. He then tried to speak.

"Well…" He muttered, "That was… neat…" He then looked up into her pretty purple eyes, "Don't you think that…", He didn't finish his sentence as he sighed deeply and tightened his grip around Twilight, as he appeared a devilish grin on his face. Twilight, of course, understood his intentions and gasped seductively as that's was exactly what she wanted. Shadow then nudged his eyebrows up and down.

"On the other hand… you and I would not hurt to relax a bit." He said before he kissed her deeply and passionately. Twilight accepted his kiss without even thinking, as her dream finally became true. They started to uttering moans of love and passion as their desire to be in each other's arms grew stronger with every next second. But soon, Shadow's phone started to ring. At first, they didn't pay the attention to it, but after another good minute of the kiss, Shadow dared to break it and looked deep into Twilight's eyes.

"Twilight, I need to answer the call." He spoke breathlessly, but Twilight only shook her head hard as she grabbed his cheeks as he was panting heavily, "Shadow… *pant*... It… *pant*... can wait…" She said as she tried to pull him into the kiss again, but Shadow stopped it, as he placed a finger to her mouth, "Twilight. This might be someone from GUN." He said, "If I wouldn't answer, they'll fire me.", Twilight's eyes became wide, as she formed a frightened look on her face, "No… NONONONONONONO…"

 **Back to reality.**

Shadow opened his eyes sharply when he woke up from his dream and slightly jerked forward. He was breathing slowly and deeply, trying to wrap himself up around his dream and what happened in this dream. There was him, and Twilight. And they were making out in her library. That was a weird, but a somehow pleasant dream. Shadow then formed a questioning look on his face and looked around to see where he was, and what he saw is a Station Square center, on a warm and sunny day, and people (Mobians) are walking around and couples are confessing each other in love. Shadow then sighed deeply and smirked himself, by watching these couples. He then shook his head, before he looked at his cup of coffee. He then took the cup and finished it with one drink, and placed the cup back on the table. He then took his wallet out of his jacket and took three golden rings. He placed the rings on the table and hid his wallet back inside his jacket's inside pocket. After that, Shadow stood up and took out his phone to answer the call. For a short moment, he stopped when he felt that he's no longer tired, or annoyed. On the country, he felt fresh and vigorous as if after the good sleep. He thought that it's weird, but he knew that it's better than nothing. He then pressed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" He said as he walked to his bike, "Alright, I'm on my way."

 **Meanwhile in Twilight's hotel room.**

Twilight was sitting in her room on the top of her huge bed, with her legs bent on the chin level, as she was wrapping her arms around her legs, by curling up. She was frowning, pouting, and very much annoyed by the fact that someone dared to interrupt her moment with Shadow. Though it was a virtual date, but that was much better than nothing. In such a way she wanted to check on how Shadow will react if she will confess her feelings to him. And she saw that he reacted positively, and even kissed her, but then this damn phone call, that woke Shadow up, and broke their connection.

"Damn the one who called on the phone!" She muttered angrily.

 **GUN headquarters, several hours later.**

In the end of the hard working day, you can see Shadow was in the dressing room, dressed only in his bright blue jeans and with a naked torso, and you might see why Twilight has such a huge crush on him. His strong muscles and athletic torso were exposed to the world. Shadow has already finished with his shower, and his quills-like hair already returned to its original form. He was gathering his stuff into his bag, to finish with his hard working day, and to return back home and finally get some good sleep. Though, while he was gathering his stuff, his mind developed some thoughts about Twilight and this morning meeting in her hotel room. What was that for? What was this feeling? He didn't know. Well, he actually knows, but the specifics of his job always drove him away from any romantic relationships. He was always about work. Catching the criminals, fighting evil, and so on, but never made any dates with the opposite sex. He thought that it is too dull for his tastes. He can always find himself a girl for one night, but not for the relationship. He was too busy for things like that. When Shadow finished with gathering his stuff, he took his black t-shirt and put it on over the torso. He then straightened his shirt, and closed his clothing cupboard, before he took his jacket, and walked out of the locker room.

As he walked out of the locker room, he headed down the corridor toward the exit of the base. As he was walking he wore a puzzled look on his face, as he remembered the dream that he had back in the cafe. The only moment, when he decided to take a nap turned into the moment with a nice girl named Twilight Sparkle. He always found her very attractive and another thing he liked about her was her friendly attitude and independence. He loved the independent girls because he believed that they'll never chase after them with only one sight of his like it always happens with Manic, Sonic, Tails, Espio and Knuckles. Hell, even Silver sometimes happened to be in this situation, though, he always was the calmest one. But was he jealous because of this? Of course not. He thought that only the pathetic ones would be glad about these circumstances. Shadow was never like that, he wasn't even a team player. He denied to work with Rouge and Omega after Eggman's battle was over, and concentrated on work with GUN, because here everyone will see him as a person who does his job and living for today, never looks back, and always looking forward. And after all these fifteen years, he never drove himself into any relationships. One night delight? Yes. Long time girlfriend? No.

Soon, Shadow reached the elevator doors and pressed the down button. He then sighed and looked at his watch to see what time is it. The time was 5 pm. Shadow lifted up his eyebrow as he realized that he spent too much time in the headquarters. He then looked at the elevator doors and hid his hands inside his jacket pockets. He was waiting, waiting and waiting for the elevator. It was so boring, that he would be ready to do anything to kill this waiting time. However, on his smartphone, he didn't even have the games he could play. He then started to look around the corridors, as his eyes narrowed.

Soon, he heard the ding sound from the elevator doors and looked forward. He sighed in relief and smirked before the elevator doors opened wide. But soon, the smirk wiped off his face, when he saw that the elevator had another person inside in the face of the dark gray wolf with white hair. It was his boss, the GUN commander Abraham Tower, dressed in the military suit with a bunch of medals and orders in his chest. The Commander looked questioningly at Shadow, as he was surprised to see him here.

"Agent Shadow?" He asked. Shadow was silent at first, but then he managed to give one nod, as a sign of greeting, "Sir?" He uttered, before he entered the elevator, and pressed the parking lot button. The elevator doors then closed and it started its way down. The two passengers had their eyes running around the elevator cabin, by trying not to meet with their glances. It was always the kinda awkward situation when the top worker meets with his boss. At first, they both had now idea if they need to talk, or not, but soon, the Commander looked at Shadow, by trying to break this awkward silence.

"How was the patrol, agent?" He asked as he sounded calm. Shadow looked at him, "It was fine, sir." He answered, and then decided to ask him a question back because he thought that now he might figure out the reason of his orders, "May I ask why you gave us an order of patrolling the streets? After all, this is the Police's work."

The Commander lifted up his eyebrow as he gave a serious look to Shadow, not really pleased that he's arguing with the head of the service, "You are questioned in my commanding, Shadow the Hedgehog?" He asked as his voice sounded calm, but slightly treating. Shadow, though, didn't have a fear before his tone, but he decided to act carefully.

"No, sir." He answered, "It is my curiosity. After all, as a GUN top agent, I have a right to know the reason.", The commander gave him a nod, before he looked at the elevator doors, "Have you ever heard of Valentine's Day, agent Shadow?" He asked in a somehow mocking manner, though, his deep voice sounded calm and balanced, "Celebration of lovers, and all that." He then looked at him, "Our goal is to protect civilians, who may become victims of those who can use this holiday to wreak havoc. The anarchists, criminals, so-called activists pursuing their goals ..." He looked at the elevator doors again, "After the war, the problems does not end. You have eliminated Ivo Robotnik, however, do not forget about those who would like take his place. Holidays and weekends, this is the perfect time for them to arrange a provocation."

Shadow was looking at him silently as he pondered about his words. The Commander was right at some point, as Mobius has enough of people who'd like to take Eggman's place. Though, it still doesn't deny the fact that this conclusion contains some paranoia, especially in nowadays when the time is much calmer than before. However, he decided not to argue with him, as he knew that the Commander, especially with his character and such a big age, might take Shadow's words offensive and decline his rest day. He didn't want to work again.

"I understand, Commander." He said, a calm and balanced tone in his voice. The two felt silent again as the elevator continued its way down. Shadow then started to think about Twilight again. His mind gave him the image of the nude ponygirl on and on, and every time they were closer and closer to each other. And that dream. That nice dream with him and Twilight alone in Twilight's house, and kissing. It was completely different from what he experienced earlier. Maybe it means something more than just a sexual attraction? Maybe it was love? Or not? He didn't know, but he believed he needs to figure it out. However, he didn't know how to do it? To give her flowers? To ask her on a date? Or something else? The worst thing is, that Shadow has nobody to ask about it, and didn't know who might give him an advice. Sonic? Knuckles? Espio? Silver? Tails? Sally? Bunnie? Rouge? Manic? Sonia? Vanilla Rabbit? Hell no. Some of them could mock him if he asks them, while the others might take it too seriously. He sighed in annoyance when he realized that he has to improvise.

However, his eyes grew wide, and the lamp clicked on inside his mind when he came up with the idea in how not to screw up with everything. He then looked at the Commander, who was still looking at the elevator doors, with his face calm and balanced. Abraham Tower is almost seventy years of age and has a huge experience behind his back. Moreover, this person he knows as very responsible and who knows his work. He knew that Tower will never mock him up, due to the specificity of the profession. Shadow decided that if he has nobody to talk with, he might ask his boss about this occasion. He then took a deep breath and decided to start the talk seemingly by chance, like the two men always talking to each other.

"Sir, may I ask you some question?" He asked, a calm tone in his voice, what prompted the Commander to look at him and give him a questioning look, "Of course." he said, and then his eyebrows arched to frown, "As long as this question does not touch your promotion."

"Sir, this question does not touch our work ... * sigh * ... And my promotion." Shadow answered as his eyes narrowed. This intrigued the commander, as his face then twisted to curious. The wolf-man then crossed his arms in the chest and straightened up to his 5'5 inches of height, as he lifted up his eyebrow, still working in the boss mode.

"Then what?" He asked. Shadow then gave him an annoyed look on his face, "Sir, don't think that I'm crazy or something, but I ... I don't know whom to ask about this ..." He said as he sounded tired, "The question I want to ask is… is a personal matter…", The commander's eyes went wide when his Top Agent spoke to him about this topic, and then he grinned widely, "Ha…" He chuckled, "I can't believe in my ears." He spoke with a surprised tone in his voice, "Fifteen years have passed since you work here, but in all these years, you never cease to amaze me, agent."

Shadow nodded, "Yes…" He then cleared his throat, "Ahem… My question is… What to give a girl on Valentine's Day? You are a married man, you know a lot about it.", The Commander then gave him an understanding look as he smirked at him like a father smirking at son, "It depends on who that girl is." He answered. Suddenly the "ding" sound interrupted their conversation, and the two looked at the elevators doors which opened a few seconds later. The commander then sighed in relief as he was glad to appear on the parking lot.

"Ah… Finally." He said to himself. The two then walked out of the elevator and continued their conversation, while they both still have a time before they depart from the Headquarters, "Although, for the forty years of my marriage, much has changed. The current generation Aimed at the career, more than love, thanks to mass culture. I will say you honestly, that I am always laughing when I hear their complaints and proofs of their independence." The Commander said as he looked at Shadow again, "When I was younger, people might share their career with the family life, but whatever…" He then looked forward, "When I invited my wife out on a date, I was fully prepared for this.", He then looked at Shadow with a smirk, "Will I surprise you, if I'll say that I wasn't even nervous about it?"

Shadow smirked at him in response, "No, sir." he said. The commander chuckled over his statement. The two then reached Tower's **Aston Martin DBS** and stopped nearby. The Commander Tower then gave his attention to Shadow.

"The most stupid thing made by today's young people is trying to impress impress the girls." He said, "All these vulgar and stupid jokes, courtship, explicit attempts to curry favor, it's all bullshit. Women must be respected in real, and the conversation should hold on on an equal level. You must know her tastes, her preferences. If you don't know something about her, you can always talk about it. The dress shouldn't be the highest point level. Your clothes should be simple, so that she was more interested in your words and your face, and that she felt calmer."

"Well, I know her preferences and tastes, but sometimes, I just can't share it." Shadow put in a few words, "She is a passionate bookworm, and can spend the whole day in the library ..."

"But this is not a problem for you, agent. Am I right?" Commander asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and Shadow's smirk turning deeper, "No, Commander." He said, "It's just… I never was in relationships…"

"I know what this principle is." Tower interrupted him as he inserted the key through the keyhole and turn off the alarm, "One night, one girl. Before I met my wife, I also adhered to this principle, but at one point, everything changed. Sooner or later, the word "enough" will be upon you, agent Shadow.", he then opened the door of his car, "The man should know his limitations! And as for the relationships, then know that. One try won't bring any harm on you.", Shadow nodded at him solemnly, as he accepted his words and his advice, "I know the proverb, sir." He said, "Have a nice celebration."

The commander then entered his car, and lowered the car window as he looked at Shadow with a smirk, "Good luck with that girl of yours, agent." He said. Shadow nodded again, thanking him for his advice. The commander then started the engine and pressed the gas pedal softly as the car slowly moved off toward the exit. Shadow was still standing and his eyes followed the car of his boss. Soon, after the car has disappeared behind the corner, he chuckled himself slightly. He couldn't believe that he was talking to his boss about the personal stuff, moreover about the girl. He still decided to remain silent about who this girl was exactly, as he thought that the Commander might mock him slightly. He then headed to his bike.

Shadow reached his bike and sat on the top of it. He inserted the key into the starter, however, he stopped in the middle when he realized that his mind gave him the image of Twilight again, and dove deep inside his mind. He then started to wonder about what he knows about her. Is she a bookworm? Yes. Is she a hero of her world? Yes. Is she a friendly nature? Yes. She loves to talk about something new and eager to study? Hell yes. Though, if his feelings are true, does Twilight feels the same? Probably not (Hehehe… wrong again, Shadow). But. He didn't know exactly on if she feels it, or not. The dream is just the dream, while the reality is quite different. In reality, she maybe not the romantic type of a girl, or she can be a lesbian, but whatever. No harm in trying. And he might try to give her a present.

Shadow then uttered a sigh and twisted the key to start the bike's engine. He then removed the stand and twisted the gas handle softly as the bike drove slowly toward the exit.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Station Square.**

In the mall, Twilight was walking around the stores and looking over for the present for Shadow. In her searching, she stumbled upon one small problem. She doesn't know what to give for Shadow. She knew him very well and knew his personality, but she didn't know him well enough for giving him the present. She was wearing a nervous look on her face as she thought that if she wouldn't figure out about what she can give to Shadow, she might screw up.

"Oh, no…" She muttered to herself, by walking through the crowd, and looking around, "The time is running out, and I don't even know what should I give to him…", She then stopped in the middle of the shopping arcade and her eyes ran over the stores. She looked one store after another, but unfortunately, she didn't see anything that might be interesting for Shadow.

"Come on, Twilight." She muttered to herself, "Think better… What the government agent loves the most? The bakery? No. The toy store… pffft… no way! The clothing? Nope. The books? Hmmm… maybe. The guns? I think he has enough of these." Twilight was ready to give up, but that's when her eyes stopped in one store that might be a good choice for any male. Her face then developed a smile as she clasped her hands together. She squealed quietly, as she knew that this might be the best way to give the present to her potential boyfriend.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a glee, as she yelled so loudly that people around her stopped their ways and looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. Twilight smiled nervously, and giggled awkwardly, as she walked over to the store she saw. She tried to avoid the meeting with their eyes, feeling slight shame for screamings.

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the very same mall.**

Young florist wrapped the flowers in a bouquet and put it on the table, smiling at her client.

"As you requested, sir." She said her client, who was a certain dark hedgehog, "Seventeen red roses.", Shadow nodded to her with a smirk, and gave her the money, "Thanks, Miss." He said as he took the flowers in his left hand, "Have a nice day.", The florist nodded at him, "Have a nice day, sir." She said as she switched her attention to another client.

Shadow then nodded to himself and looked at the things he bought. In his left hand, he wore the bag with something in the rectangular form, that Twilight will definitely love, because of her love of knowledge, books and these sorts of stuff that nerdy girls love the most. Next thing that was inside, is the box of candies. Flowers and candies is a typical gift for a girl. Or, as we could say, classic. Shadow then nodded once again, as he looked at his watch. He saw that the time was almost 8 pm. He thought then it might be the right time for calling her, if she's not busy with her own stuff, or something like that. Shadow then walked over to the bench and placed the bag on the top of it. He then took the phone out of his jacket, and sat down, as he dialed Twilight's number. He then smirked and placed the phone to his ear as he decided not to delay the moment of truth.

 **To Twilight.**

Back with the Princess of Friendship, who was walking through the mall and looking inside her bag. Her face developed a wide smile that shone brightly with happiness as she believed that this is the very same present that won't leave Shadow indifferent. She then sighed herself happily and closed the bag as she looked forward to seeing where she's going. Suddenly, her phone rang. Twilight stopped dead and widened her eyes as she looked at her bag. She then took the phone out of her bag and walked to the bench. However, as she glanced at the smartphone screen, she smiled happily, seeing Shadow's number, and pressed the answer button. She then raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Shadow. It's so nice to see that you decided to call me." She said, by trying to sound calm.

 **To Shadow.**

Shadow sighed, hearing her usual friendly manner, as he decided that he has wasted his time on trying to buy something for Twilight. He thought that she just sees him as a friend and nothing more. Though, he decided to try.

"Hey, Twilight." He said, "Just wanted to know how's it going?"

" _Oh, I am good."_ Twilight answered, " _I decided to take some walk to get rest from these books. Why? You want to hang out?"_

"You can say that…" Shadow said, as his face and voice sounded calm, and almost emotionless, while his heart trembled slightly, "I have finally finished with my job, and I thought we might hang out. You know, friendly talk, chat, and stuff… Or whatever it calls… And… * frowns*... if you have a free time..." He then smacked his face as he thought that he chose wrong words.

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight giggled over Shadow's words, as she bent her legs and rested them on the bench, "Of course, I'm free now." She said, a well noticeable shyness in her voice, "I'll be glad to have a chat with you, Shadow."

" _Glad to hear you."_ Shadow said, " _If you're good with it, I'll pick you up at the motel."_

Twilight shook her head as she smiled gently, "Oh, no need." She said, "I am…" She then looked around the mall, "I am in Station Square mall now, buying one pre… well… *blushes*... stuff… for… whatever it is… *grins nervously*... oh, boy… *sigh*... Shadow, can you give me a minute?" She asked as she formed an annoyed look on her face.

" _Sure…"_

Twilight nodded with a smile, "Good." She said, as she placed the phone down on the bench, and frowned. She then closed her eyes and growled in irritation, because she almost told him about the present. She then smacked herself in the face several times, before she took a deep breath, and cooled down. She then opened her eyes as she picked up the phone and raised it to her ear.

"I'm back." She said.

" _Very good."_ Shadow said, " _So, you said that you're on the mall now?",_ Twilight's eyes went wide, " _Yes?"_ she said, " _Well, that's a coincidence. Because I am in the same mall at this very moment now.",_ Twilight gasped, "Really?" She asked in shock, thinking that he might saw her.

" _Yes… So…"_ Shadow spoke again, " _Just tell me where you are, and I'll meet you there.",_ Twilight was speechless at first, as she was unable to speak. She was shocked by the fact, that Shadow was here now in the mall, and he might saw her, " _Twilight?"_ Shadow's voice called her out, prompting her to snap out of her trance.

"Ummm… no… no…" She spoke nervously, "I'm good… *giggles*... I think it will be better if I'll go to meet you. Can you tell me where you are?"

 **To Shadow.**

Shadow was surprised by her tone as he felt that she was nervous. This tremble in her voice was loud enough for him to hear it. He then shook his head and looked up at the food court that was on the third floor. Smirking, Shadow figured out, that today he might even get her to know better.

"I'll be in the food court on the third floor." He said, "The western atrium of the building. You know how to get there?"

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight nodded to him, smiling, "Yes, I know… *happy sigh*... Alright…" She said, "I'll be there in ten minutes. See ya in a bit." She then pressed the red button on her screen and sighed in relief, "Phew… That was close." She said to herself. She then grabbed the bag and stood up from the bench as she walked up to the mall map. She then narrowed her eyes as she examines the map, by trying to figure out on how to get there.

"Western atrium ..." She mumbled, "The third floor…" She then smiled when she found it, "Ah, there you are…" She then turned away and walked over there to meet with Shadow. In her mind, she already prepared tons of questions for him to know him better and a lot of other stuff.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Twilight found herself in a huge Atrium area and looked up to find the cafe, Shadow was talking about. She raised her left eyebrow as she scanned the third floor from left to right to see where he was. However, soon her eyes went wide as she noticed the figure of the tall dark hedgehog who was sitting in front of the table with a cup of coffee in one of his hand. He looked thoughtful and concentrated like he always looks. Twilight smiled tenderly and walked toward escalator quickly. However, when she walked closer, she stopped and smirked as she came up with a better idea. She then spread her wings and with three soft flaps, she took off softly.

Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting in the chair, in front of his own table, as he was drinking his coffee. His eyes were fixed on the phone as he was reading the news about Mobian show business.

"Hey, Shadow." He suddenly heard Twilight's voice on his left. That's was enough for his eyes arched in a puzzled manner and then he turned his head to the right. But he then smirked when he saw Twilight's charming smile as her lovely purple eyes were looking at him by literally sparkling. The alicorn-girl was floating in the air, with resting her hands and head on the railing. Seeing her happy face which literally shining brightly with happiness, Shadow shook his head as he felt slight relief about her feelings, and motioned her to sit down on the chair in front of him. Twilight giggled in response, and flew over the table and landed next to Shadow. She then leaned over to his cheek and gave him a quick and playful peck thus prompting him to form a questioning look.

"You cannot even imagine, how happy I am... " She said as she walked over to her own chair, while Shadow was still looking at her with a questioning look on his face, "After figuring out on what day today, …." She hung her back on the back of the chair, and was ready to sit, "... I decided that I was no longer…"

"Twilight, stop!" Shadow snapped with a worrying look on his face, and Twilight stopped her sitting process just a moment before her charming and soft ass touched the seat. She looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouth and saw how he was looking at her with the same facial expression that she had. She was shocked by his actions. Did she do something wrong? Was he mad at her?

"Shadow?" She asked as her voice sounded quiet and scared, "Do not sit down." Shadow said slowly and carefully, "Stand up, slowly, but don't touch the seat.", Twilight was still dumbfounded, "Shadow what's happening?" She asked with a fearful tone in his voice, "Is there's a bomb under my chair?", Shadow's eye went narrow, "Just stand up and look there." He said in his usual annoyed manner. Twilight frowned at him in response, as she might have a crush on him, but she doesn't appreciate his manner of speaking. However, she was curious about what was there in her seat. She then pushed herself off the chair and turned to look what was there.

One glance on the chair was enough for Twilight uttered the deep gasp of excitement, as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, and dropped some tears of joy in her eyes. It was a huge bouquet of seventeen red roses and the box of tasty chocolate candies. Twilight's heart raced with happiness, as the girl sobbed in happiness before she took her gift in her hands. She put the chocolate on the table as her eyes started to examine one rose after another. The roses were deep red as well as Twilight's face, their smell their smell was fine, and the smell takes them far, far away, somewhere where there was only she and her dreams. Twilight's mind started to debate with her if it was a reality or a dream. She then put the flowers back on the table and pinched her arm to be sure that she's not sleeping.

"Eeek…" She squealed, as she felt the pain in her arm, and then she collapsed in her chair. She then switched her gaze on Shadow to see how he was smirking at her, while his arms were crossed in the chest area.

"You nearly squashed my gift for you." Shadow said as he sounded in his trademark dark manner, but with a strong not of badassery in his voice. Twilight blinked herself once, before she bent her arms and placed it over her own chest, "Is th… that… *gulp*... for m-m-m-me?" She asked him quietly and nervously. Shadow wasn't going to give her a wordy answer, as he simply winked at her and raised his cup of coffee, "Happy Valentine's Day, Twilight." He said.

Twilight's blush turned deeper, and Shadow could swear that the color of her cure has changed from violet to deep red. He chuckled simply, by finding her behavior very cute. He was never for cuteness, but at this very moment, he thought that only a complete idiot would deny on how adorable Twilight is. After another moment, Twilight's lips arched into a happy smile, as she took the bouquet in her hands. She pressed it to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. Her eyes then closed as she sniffed the roses deeply. She then released the air in the form of a happy sigh, as the smell of these roses almost prompted her to lose her mind. Opening her eyes she shot one beautiful, loving and charming smile toward Shadow.

"Thank you so much, Shadow." She said tenderly, and almost in a whisper, but that whisper was enough for Shadow could hear her. He simply gave her a wink, as his own lips are still wearing that smirk, and then he took a sip of his coffee.

 **One hour later, somewhere in Station Square.**

After a time, when the celebration mood had reached to the maximum level, you may see the folk-rock band is playing their music on the scene of a certain bar in Station Square. The audience contains most of the clients who were standing in front of the scene and listening to their playing attentively. The Mobians from the crowd has smiled on their faces and were in a very good mood. Some of them were dancing to the rhythm of a beautiful rock ballad, played by musicians.

Twilight and Shadow clinked their glasses of champagne, as the two were sitting on the balcony on the same soft and comfortable couch. They were sitting side by side, with Twilight's face is literally shining with love and happiness. Her eyes were fixed on Shadow's crimson eyes, as she could see how he was smirking at her with his trademark half-smile, and happy to feel his arms around her waist. The two then finished their champagne and put the glasses back on the table. Their dresses are changed now, though, their dress looked pretty modest from one side. Twilight changed her dress to the pink top with opened clavicle, and white jeans, while Shadow has changed only his shirt from red to black. Twilight then rested her head on Shadow's shoulder, as she sighed happily. She then took off her shoes and bent her legs on the couch as she cuddles to him tightly.

"Shadow." She spoke suddenly, looking into his eyes, "Will it make sense, if I say that I like you?", Shadow rolled his eyes up as he pondered her question, but then he smirked again and looked at her, "If you want to say it, then just say it." He said with a slight note of playfulness in his voice, prompting Twilight to giggle. She then moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, "I like you." She said in a whisper. Shadow's lips cracked into a warm smile (a very rare picture, BTW), as he moved his right hand up and brushed Twilight's hair.

"I like you, too, Twilight." He said in a joking manner, as he wrapped his arm around her waist once again, "This is a very strange love confession, don't you think?", Twilight uttered small chuckle again, before she rested her head back on his shoulder, "I just want to be careful with all these confessions." She said, "I know you too well, but I think me that I know nothing about you.", Shadow's smile wiped off his face as he gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" He asked as his eyebrow lifted up. Twilight then rose into a sitting position, and leaned her left hand on the couch, while her right hand started to stroking her thighs. She smiled lovingly at Shadow, and fluttered her eyes, thus letting him know that she's just playing, "I mean your past." She said. Promptly, Shadow uttered a deep sigh, as he sprawled on the couch. He smiled at her disapprovingly, as if saying, "You're a naughty pony." However, Twilight answered his smile with a blush and giggle. She then moved closer to him and leaned her hands on his strong shoulder and rested her head on the top of it. The two shared the smile on each other's lips as the silence fell between them, though, the pony girl then decided to break the silence.

"You're never talking about your past, Shadow the Hedgehog." She said in a playful manner, "I told you everything about me on the first day when we have met each other. Have you been a bad boy, when you were younger?", Shadow raised his left eyebrow over Twilight's question before he embraced Twilight around her waist and held her closer to him. Twilight had nothing against it, as her only reaction to his actions was her deep blush. Though, she then felt how Shadow grabbed her tail and raised its tip to her face level. He then brushed her tail over her face, what caused another giggle from Twilight.

"Shadow…" She muttered through her giggles, "... stop it…", Shadow then stopped tickling her, and placed her tail down on his laps, "You almost guessed Twilight Sparkle." He answered her question, "But, in fact, I just have nothing to tell you." Shadow then wrapped his arm around Twilight shapely waist and started to rub her back, "You already know the basics. I was created by artificial means, I was part of a government experiment to create an immortal being. Then, as a result of the conspiracy, the creators of my and my friend Maria Robotnik were killed, and I have spent many years in a state of hibernation. The rest just does not matter, because ... *sigh* ... because it was boring." He then turned his eyes toward the table, and formed a tired look on his face, "The most part of my life mostly consists of catching the criminals, working on GUN, and fighting evil." He then looked at her, though, he raised his eyebrow in question as he noticed that Twilight was looking at him with a sad look on her face. He then took her by the cheek and rubbed her gently.

"Twilight?" He asked.

"You just said, that your friend has been killed back in the past?" She asked in a whisper. Shadow sighed simply and gave her a calm look, as he rubbed her cheek again, "Twilight, please…" He said calmly, "It's been so long. I have already learned to live with it… *sigh*... I know that I will never get them back."

Twilight sighed sadly and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Shadow on the cheek. She then looked into his eyes, still being sad, "I'm so sorry, Shadow." She said in a tender manner. Though, Shadow uttered a sarcastic sigh, as he held his girl around her waist, "Twilight, there's no need." He said, "I told you that I already dealt with it... " He then smirked, "Truth be told, I dealt with it, when I killed Black Doom fifteen years ago.", Twilight smiled at him again and nodded to him as she decided to change the topic of their conversation.

"So, mind me to ask if you ever was in a relationship again?" She asked in a playful manner as she took her empty glass. Shadow then took the bottle of champagne and poured the drink into both of the glasses. He then took his own glass, and the two lovers clinked again before Shadow answered Twilight's question.

"Nope." He said simply before he took a sip of his drink. Twilight giggled over his words and shook her head slowly. She then took a sip of champagne from her own glass and placed it back on the table.

"And you?" Shadow suddenly asked, prompting her to look at him, "Have you ever been in relationships before?" He asked with a calm look on his face. Twilight nodded, "Once." She said, and rested her head on Shadow's legs, "But it ended very quickly… *sigh*... He was a nice guy, but he was boring, and almost never spoke. My heart was willing the other.", She then smiled happily and started to rub her face against Shadow's legs, "Shadow, your legs are so soft…"

Shadow narrowed his eyes in frustration, "Actually this is what I have to say…" He said simply. Twilight giggled over his words, and then she rolled on her back and looked up into his eyes, "What's wrong with me saying these words?" She asked in a teasing manner. Shadow sighed simply over her behavior and smirked at her as he started to rub her cheek. Twilight simply took him by the hand and started to rub her own cheek again. The dark hedgehog sighed kindly over the violet alicorn's behavior, as he was looking deep into her eyes and reading the signs of love affections on her face.

"Nothing." He said at last. Twilight continued to looking at him with a smile on her face. She didn't know what else to say. She was on a date with a man she loved, and who seemed don't mind of her company. Though Shadow didn't seem to share her happiness, as soon his mind stuck with the thoughts that these feelings might not be real. He then sighed and leaned his head on the left hand as his smirk wiped off his face, and gave the way to a sad and emotionless expression. He turned his eyes forward and started to scan their table. He dove deep inside his train of thoughts, thinking about Twilight's feelings, his own feelings and if these feelings are real. Moreover, he wanted to know the reason about why Twilight liked him so much? Is it because of his attitude, or something else?

Seeing Shadow's mood have changed, Twilight became worried and rose into a sitting position. She then moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, by trying to turn his attention to her.

"Shadow…" She called him out gently, "Shadow, what happened?", Shadow just sighed as he turned away, trying to avoid the eye contact, "Twilight, are you sure about your feelings?" He asked her as he sounded sad.

"Of course I am…" She said tenderly as she shook him softly, "Are you questioned about my feelings?"

"Yes." Shadow answered reluctantly, and then he decided to look deep into her eyes, "Because, people are developing the feelings to each other for reasons. What's your reason?", Twilight sighed as she continued to look into his eyes with a sad face, "I… Shadow, I…" She tried to explain, "I don't know how to explain…", Shadow frowned, "Then try…" He spoke, a slightly demanding tone in his voice. Twilight wanted to argue with him as she didn't like him being rude, but she then curled up, and wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on the top of it. She looked into Shadow's eyes sadly and spoke.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I thought, that you will take me as a psycho…" She said sadly, "I had a dream… about you and me having… IT… *sigh*... This dream is haunting me for the last two months. I didn't give too much attention to it at first because I thought that it was just a sexual attraction." She then closed her eyes, "Want to hear the truth? You are the toughest person I have ever known, but… you're not bad person… That's what bothered me the most. You're so… demanding, dark, confident about your actions even if your actions are wrong… you're always confident about it." She then opened her eyes, and looked at him, "Shadow, I have never seen the guys like you in real life. I have read about it only in the books. Do not think that I wanted to meet a man like you, just ... I developed these feelings for a long time, and I ... I wanted to make this dream come true." She then closed her eyes again, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but… it's true… Perhaps, I developed my feelings for you not because of how handsome you are, and you really are, but mostly because of how straightforward and tough you are… You'll never lie to me to please my mind and my tastes, you will always say your own point of view, even if it is the opposite to mine."

Shadow developed a smirk on his lips as he was staring at Twilight and listening to her confessions very attentively. He then sighed and moved slightly forward to the table, and took the bottle of champagne. He then used it to fill their glasses with a drink, thus drawing Twilight's attention. The pony-girl then opened her eyes and looked at what her date's doing now. When Shadow finished with filling their glasses, he looked at Twilight and gave her a smirk.

"Very well." he said simply and with a well noticeable hint of playfulness in his voice, "Let's drink for the first girl who liked me for who I am…" He said as he reached his glass to Twilight. The girl couldn't help but giggle over his words, and then she uncurled herself and sat in a cute pose on the couch as she used her magic to levitate her glass. The two then clinked their glasses again, and with one big gulp, they finished their drink. After they placed the glasses back on the table, Twilight moved closer to Shadow and wrapped her arms around him, as she cuddled to him as tight as she only could. The dark hedgehog has nothing against it. He simply smiled warmly over her actions and held her closer to him, glad to be with her today.

"And what're your reasons, Shadow?" Twilight asked him, looking into his eyes, prompting Shadow to chuckle slightly, "Almost the same as yours." He answered, "You are the first person, who makes me smile, actually." He then wiped off his smile as he looked at her with raised eyebrow, "Do you know how many things brings the smile on my face?" He asked in a fake serious manner, on what Twilight chuckled, "Only three: Sonic's fail, The good rest, and…" He then brushed her hair and positioned his hand on the back of her head, "And you.", Twilight's smile shone brighter, as Shadow continued, "Your eagerness for study, your independence, your heroic endeavors, your friendliness… *sigh*... That's something that I experienced for the first time. I have never felt it with any other girl with whom I was…"

"So you had girls before me?" Twilight asked in a tender manner, as she was still smiling at him, and Shadow nodded, "Yes, but I never wanted to be in relationships with them." He said as he sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, "They were just like… an antidepressant for me. One night, one girl… and that was for five years, since Eggman's elimination.", He then closed his eyes, "Every day I had to see the dead bodies, to hear the gunfire sounds, to listen to lie that comes from these bastard's mouth... *sigh*... I don't even know how am I still didn't get insane after all these years…" He then opened his eyes and looked into Twilight's eyes, "This not goes for you, so don't worry. Earlier in my life, I have never asked the girl on the date.", Twilight who was looking into his eyes with a smile on her face giggled simply and fluttered her eyes lovingly.

"I wouldn't mind being your antidepressant, Shadow." She said with a playful tone in her voice, as she moved closer to his face and then her face have changed to seductive, thus she let him realize that she's ready for the next step, "For this night, and for all the following nights.", Shadow didn't feel embarrassed as he gave a smirk to Twilight, by hinting, that he likes this idea, "It will be an honor for me, Princess Twilight." He said as his voice sounded low, dark and _so damn sexy_. Twilight developed deep red blush on her face and moved closer to his face. Shadow's smirk gave the way to passionate look, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the alicorn-girl. He knew what these moves are heading to, and he wanted it. He wanted to kiss her.

The two fell to silence as they moved towards each other slowly, as their eyes closed in ecstasy. And when the gap is disappeared between them two, their lips have merged together in this loving and passionate kiss. Their embrace grew tighter, as they developed moans of love to escape from their mouth. For two of them, the world has ceased to exist, and only the two of them existed for them. The two were sharing the kiss for the next three minutes, before they finished with this, and looked into each other's eyes again. Both, Twilight and Shadow, were now panting heavily from the surge of passion, and Twilight even developed an awkward smile on her lips as she noticed one thing on the hedgehog's cheeks.

"Shadow, you're blushing?" She asked in a joking whisper. Shadow was only about to smirk in response, and winking at her, "Says the girl, whose face is redder than the red color itself. Enjoy the view, while you have the opportunity." He said in his trademark dark manner before he lowered her eyes toward her breasts, but then he developed the devilish grin, as he saw that her cloth slightly lowered from her body and relieved the top of her beautiful tits, while her nipples were still hiding behind the bra. He then looked up into her eyes as he nudged his eyebrows up and down.

"You did it specially, don't you?" He asked. Twilight shot a curious look on her face, "What are you talking about?" She asked, prompting Shadow to jab a finger into her breasts, "This." He said, referring to her tits. Twilight gasped and covered her breasts with her hands, and smiled nervously at Shadow. She then looked around and giggled quietly.

"Oh, sweet Celestia…" She mumbled quietly, as she was looking around the balcony to see if anybody saw her, "It turned out pretty ... embarrassing … *giggles*... Shadow, I'm sorry, I fell so shamefully…", Shadow, though, didn't see if it was shameful, as he simply took her by the hand to pull it away from her breasts, "Twilight, don't be shameful…" He said in a whisper as he gave her a loving look, "These people are more busy with each other ... They do not care about us …", Twilight appeared a passionate look on her face, as she looked deeply into his eyes and started panting when the dark hedgehog revealed her breasts.

"Shadow…" She whispered in passion, as she knew what he's going to do. Shadow then took Twilight's tits in his hands and gave one gentle squeeze. The alicorn-girl started to moan in pleasure as she could feel how her nipples started to erect, and soon she could feel how the fabric of her bra started to scratch on her nipples. He moans grew stronger every time when Shadow gave a squeeze on her breasts, and she fell in love with his touches. The dark hedgehog was looking into Twilight's beautiful eyes with a look that mixed the desire, love, and passion, while his hands were giving a good and tight massage to her breasts.

"Twilight…" He whispered, and then his hand lowered the left cup of her bra and exposed her breast and nipple, "You're so beautiful!" He whispered before his eyes closed tightly, and then his lips made the connection with Twilight's soft and graceful neck. The alicorn-girl couldn't help, but groaned in pleasure, as she closed her eyes again, and tilted her head back, while her arms clenched tightly around Shadow's neck. She could feel how his lips literally sucking on her neckline and moving its way down on her body. This troubled her slightly, as she then opened her eyes and looked over to the people. However, thankfully for her, the other clients were too busy with each other and didn't pay any attention to her and Shadow. This, though, didn't bring any relief to her, as she soon felt how Shadow's lips have finally reached her breasts and how it locked tightly around her nipple. She widened her eyes sharply as she felt how he's giving deep suck on her nipple, and her moans grew harder.

"Ah… ah… aaaaahhhhh… Shadow..." She moaned, as she tried to keep her voice quiet. In the meantime, Shadow was busy with enjoying Twilight's tit, as he was holding it tightly in his right hand, and his lips sucking on her nipple. The taste of her breast was so good, that it literally made him insane. His movements were fast and sharp, but at the same time, it was very gentle. Shadow knew how to find the golden mean, and he knew how to be gentle with the girl. He sucked harder on her nipple while enjoying every next second of this process. However, soon, he felt how Twilight took him by the cheek. He guessed that she was trying to stop him from his sucklings, and therefore he stopped and looked up into Twilight's eyes, to see how these beautiful violet eyes are literally burning in passion. Twilight started to rub Shadow's hair, by panting heavily in passion, as her desire only grew more after his actions.

"Shadow… Sweetheart…" She spoke in a whisper, "Not here…", Shadow nodded at her as he then covered her breast by the cup of her bra, and took her by the hands. He raised her hands to his lips and started to kiss them gently, what caused a loving smile on Twilight's face.

"Twilight, I'm sorry... " He whispered in a soft and tender manner, and sincerely feeling ashamed of his act, "I'm so sorry… *pant*... I am a damn idiot! I don't know what came over me…", Twilight, however, wasn't about to take the offense on Shadow for his act, as she really obviously enjoyed it. Her snowy white smile shone brightly on her lips, and then she took the hedgehog guy's cheeks and brought him closer. She kissed him warmly on the forehead.

"That's okay…" She whispered lovingly, and then she kissed him on the lips, "That's alright." She then opened her eyes and looked into his amazing crimson eyes, still having that smile, "We need to pay the check, and move out to the place where there will be only the two of us…" She said with a strong hint of the fact that she can not wait. The hedgehog-guy gave her a smirk when he realized that Twilight is not offended, and then he moved his hand up and started to brush her hair softly.

"I propose to go to my apartment." He whispered.

"I like it." Twilight whispered back, "But I propose to go to my hotel."

"Why?"

"Because my hotel is much closer from here. It takes less time to get there."

"But in my apartments, no one will disturb us."

"Yes. Hotel Service sucks. They could visit the room in an inappropriate moment..."

"... and they might ruin the moment…"

"Then we're dealt with this… *moans*... We'll go to your apartments... I can't wait..."

"You won't be disappointed, I promise."

Twilight smiled happily and giggled when they finished their small chat, and then she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She then moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as she cuddled to him as tight as she only could. Shadow was only about to return her embrace, and then he started to rub her back softly. He then kissed her on the cheek, before he formed a serious look on his face and pressed the button to call the waiter.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

Empty hall in front of the elevator area, where it was quiet and peaceful. It was the middle of nights, and many people have gone to bed. Not a sound could be heard. However, the scoreboard over the door of the elevator showed that the elevator moves up. Soon, when the floors number has reached the 55th floor, the elevator gave a "ding" sound and the doors opened.

Inside, you can see one lovely couple sharing the moment of love, by kissing each other on the lips. Their ardent and passionate kiss lasted from the first floor. Perhaps, they tried to beat the kissing world record. Shadow's arms were wrapped around Twilight's waist and back, as he caressed her perfect body softly and gave her slight pinches to reach her desire to the highest level. Twilight was wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck, as she was standing on her tiptoes because it was the only way of reaching his lips since he was much taller than her. The two were kissing each other for quite long. So long, that standby time is up, and the elevator doors closed, although Shadow and Twilight were too busy with each other, and they simply did not care.

Suddenly, the elevator doors got open again, and this time, the two were not engaging in the kiss, but looking into each other's eyes, by sharing their moment of love.

"Shadow, I have something I want to give you at this special day…" Twilight whispered lovingly, as she rubbed his cheek. Shadow was only about to smile at her, "So am I, but… I think it could wait until we get back home." He whispered to her in response. Twilight nodded at him, before the two finished their hug, and took their bags. Or to be more specific, Shadow took their bags, prompting Twilight to giggle, as she loves him to be a gentleman. She then took his arm tightly, and the two walked out from the elevator just a second before its doors closed. They held their way through the quiet corridor, with Twilight nuzzling her head to Shadow's arm and holding him tightly, not wanting to let him go, while her almost-boyfriend was simply smiling proudly. He was looking at her with a smile on his face, as he loved to see how happy she was. He didn't show it, but inside his mind, he was the same happy as she.

Soon, the two reached the door to Shadow's apartment, and the dark hedgehog-guy pulled out his keys. He inserted the key through the keyhole and twisted it two times to unlock the door. After that, he opened the door and looked at Twilight again as he motioned her to enter inside. Twilight smiled at him playfully, and then she let go of his arm, and entered the apartment, with her hips swayed and her butt moving from side to side. Shadow appeared the devilish grin on his face on her teasings, and then he entered after her and closed the door tightly. Shadow then locked the door and took off his jacket, as he hung it on the hanger, and then he turned to Twilight, who was in the middle of the living room, smiling and her wings wide opened. She already managed to take off her shoes and now stood barefoot, with her left leg is standing on the toe.

He simply smirked at her and walked closer to her. As he closed the gap between them two, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Without wasting the time in vain, Twilight jumped on Shadow, and wrapped her legs around his torso, as she pulled her own lips onto his. Shadow was only about to tighten his own grip, as he gladly returned the kiss. His left hand then clasped her butt, while his right hand continued to hold her around the waist. The two then finished with kissing and looked seductively into each other's eyes.

"And what about the gifts?" Shadow asked, as his voice sounded playful.

"The gifts can wait, Shadow." Twilight answered with a passionate tone in her voice, "But I can't." She then kissed him again. The two remained standing in the middle of the room, while enjoying the kiss and the moment of being in each other's arms, but then Shadow was the one who broke the kiss, as he looked into her lovely violet eyes.

"Let's move on, then..." He whispered before the two engaged in the kiss and then Shadow blindly moved his way to his bedroom. Soon enough, he managed to find the doors to his bedroom and entered inside, as he placed Twilight on his bed. He then set her down on the edge of the bed and sat beside her. All this time, the lips of the two were like a single entity. The two lovers were kissing and exploring each other bodies. Shadow then brushed his hand over Twilight's hair, before his strong arms wrapped around her perfect body, and then he laid her down on the bed, with him on the top of her. They continued their hugs and kisses for like an eternity, and neither Shadow nor Twilight didn't want to stop this process, as they obviously were okay to be in each other's arms.

Soon, Shadow broke the kiss again, and let go off his almost-girlfriend, and looked passionately at her. He then took off Twilight's top and threw it somewhere he didn't care at all. After that, he buried his face right between Twilight's tits, what prompted the girl to moan hard and arch her back.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..." Twilight groaned in pleasure, as she felt how Shadow's lips kissing her between her boobs. She promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him to her breasts firmly. She didn't want him to stop, especially now, when there were only her and him together, and no one could see them, or disturb. Shadow was only about rubbing his face against Twilight's huge tits, as he was hugging the girl around her back. Hungry for lovely female flesh, he was ready to do so until he satisfies his hunger. However, he thought, that her face, as well as her soft lips, deserves his attention, too. Soon he finished from her tits and pulled Twilight into a sitting position. He pulled his own lips onto her and kissed her again.

The room them filled with the moans of love and desire, erupted from the mouths of the two lovers. It was difficult to guess about which of them was more than happy. Twilight, or Shadow? After all, the passion of both was so high that it might seem that these two were eager to each other equally strong.

Shadow's hands then moved to Twilight's bra, and then he skillfully unclasped her bra and took it off. Twilight's huge breasts were now exposed to him, and he could do anything he wanted to make her feel pleasured and respected. He then tossed her bra to her other dress, and a moment later, he grabbed her tits and gave them a rough squeeze.

"Aaaahhhhh... Shadow..." Twilight moaned as she threw her head back, and opened her graceful neck. The hedgehog-guy used it as an opportunity, and his lips soon made a contact with her neck, as he started to kiss and lick it. She was gorgeous, and her body was a real treasure for him. Not only she was smart and friendly, but also so _damn_ sexy. She loved him for who he is, and for what his character is, and that's what he liked the most. Her body was a simple bonus to her other dignities. To give her a pleasure was an honor for him, and it even might give some pleasure to himself. Shadow was teasing Twilight's breasts for two good minutes before his hands moved their way around her back. He then wrapped his arms around her as he brought Twilight closer to him, while his lips sucked on her neckline, and his tongue tasted her flesh by running roughly up and down.

Twilight was only about to moan harder and harder as she felt how skillful he was with these movements. Just like in her dream, he knew how to please her, how to be gentle, and her sexual needs. Twilight was now in a complete bliss. Every next kiss brought her away from reality, and soon Twilight appeared into the world of pleasures, from which she didn't want to come back.

Shadow continued to play with Twilight while kissing her on the neck and rubbing and massaging the back of her body with both of his hands. His lips then slipped down to her clavicle, and he then nuzzled his head against it. He rubbed his face over Twilight's clavicle and moaned in pleasure. She was so soft and graceful. She was beautiful. His hands then reached her wide opened wings. He started to rub and massage her wings, thus checking on if she's sensitive enough. When he heard how she moans, he smirked and kissed her on the top of her left breast. He then released her wings and wrapped his arms around Twilight's back again. His hands then started to explore her perfect body shape, while running slowly up and down. Sometimes, he was giving a good pinch on her sensitive zones.

In the meantime, his lips slipped down to her tits, on the way kissing her right breast warmly. When his lips have finally reached her now erected nipple, Shadow took it into his mouth and gave her good suck.

Twilight gasped deeply when he resumed the process interrupted by her back there in the bar. Though, right now, she doesn't even thought of stopping him but wanted more of these. The feeling of his lips on her breast gave her an untold pleasure and brought her over the edge. Her arms wrapped him tightly around his neck, as she held her man as closer to her as she only could. She didn't know if she gets herself into a situation like this before because, at this moment, her mind was ready to erase the memories about her past sexual experience.

However, while Twilight was in the state of bliss, Shadow was in the state of an alpha lover for her. His lips were pulling her left nipple softly, before releasing it. His tongue then literally attacked her nipple, as he gave five good licks, before catching it between his teeth. He nipped her nipple as hard as he only could and twisted it from side to side with the help of his teeth, and at this moment, he heard how Twilight's moans had almost reached the maximum level. Though, he didn't know if it were the moans of pain or the moans of pleasure, so he then decided to switch back to his lips, and locked it tightly around the nipple. He then resumed his sucks on Twilight's breast, as he was moaning himself in the pleasure of tasting her sweet and soft tits.

After like three good minutes, Shadow has finally finished with sucking, and his lips started its way up to her pretty face. As he reached Twilight's face, he took her gently by the temples, and his lips started to kiss the entire area of her face. Her chin, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and even her horn. Shadow's lips made its contact with every single detail of Twilight's face. When he finally finished with this, he then opened his eyes to see how his girl was smiling happily, as her pants became softer. He then smiled warmly and rubbed her cheeks, what prompted Twilight to open her eyes and to look at him. Seeing his smile, her own smile became brighter.

"Shadow..." She whispered breathlessly, "I lo..." She couldn't finish, because Shadow pressed his fingers on her lips, and shushed her as he gave her a smirk, "No the best time for talk..." He whispered. Twilight giggled nicely over the statement of the face, and after that, the two engaged in the kiss again. They wrapped their arms around each other and cuddled to each other so tightly, that their personal space has vanished into nowhere. Twilight could feel how her breasts are tightly in contact with his soft chest fur, and she felt how hairs on his chest tickle her erected nipples. It causes even more hard moans to come out from her mouth. Her kiss then turned deeper, as she felt how her tongue entered into an unequal battle with him, and soon, he won a convincing victory.

Shadow and Twilight then fell on the top of the bed, with Shadow was on the top of her. His left hand then appeared around her as his right hand started to explore the girl's belly. The tips of his fingers started circling the area around her navel, and you might see how Twilight's belly jerked and shuddered because of these touches. His hand then reached to the fly of her jeans, as he slowly unbuttoned the upper button, and then he unzipped her jeans. His fingers then started to caress on the area a little upper than her sex, as if playing with her even in the moment, when the games are over. However, he wasn't doing it for too long. Barely moments later, Shadow's hand has finally penetrated under Twilight's pink panties and reached her love spot. He started to tease and caress her pussy, as he did it in slow rhythm, but pretty rough style.

Twilight's back arched as her mouth erupted another loud and long moan of delight. She bent her left leg as she placed her toe on the top of the bed, and started to caress the bedsheet, as she felt the strong sensation right between her legs, where Shadow's hand was digging in. She could feel how his fingers running roughly under her folds and rubbing the inner walls of her labia. She then opened her eyes and looked up to see his amazing crimson eyes, and his trademark smirk, he gave her in return. She was only about to smile at him in return, thanking him for this delightful act, and thus letting him know that she likes it. Her hands were grabbing the bed sheet and squeezing it tightly in the rhythm, equal with Shadow's grindings.

"You like it?" Shadow asked Twilight in a whisper, what prompted Twilight to squeal in with a glee, as it was the same question he asked in her dream, "Yeeeeessssss..." She moaned hard and then the happiness on her face have turned to seduction and desire, "I... l-love... this... Right... there..." She moaned in a seductive manner, "Give... me more...", Shadow, however, gave her a teasing smile, as he then stopped grinding her sex, and pulled his hand out of her panties, as he felt that she started to get wet, and might climax soon, so her decided to give her a short break. His hand then started to pull her jeans down, continuing the undressing process. Her tight jeans have slowly slipped off her long and beautiful legs, and soon it appeared on the floor. Twilight is left only in panties and Shadow's eyes started to explore every single inch of her body, while his hand was running over her soft skin and fur. He explored every single inch of Twilight's perfect body shape, starting with her legs, then up to her breasts, and in the end on her neck.

It took a little time before Shadow ah'd in pleasure when he lost the control over him. He then laid on the top of Twilight and resumed his kissing process, and that's when Twilight's eyes went shut and she resumed her quivers of delight. Shadow could feel how treble she was, and he knew that his time might be short before she cum, so he decided to avoid of her sensitive spots if he wants feedback from his now-girlfriend. He lips and tongue were slipping on Twilight's attractive body, while his hands were still exploring her body lines. When he reached her belly, his lips placed few deep kisses around her navel, like he did recently, but this time he had something else in his mind. Shadow's hands grabbed Twilight's pink panties, and then he slowly pulled it off her body.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Twilight moaned promptly, as she felt how her underwear was no longer covering her marehood. The tension wave ran over her body in waves, as her legs and hands trembled slightly when she imagined what he's going to do. Shadow, though, simply rose into sitting position, and his eyes fixed its gaze between her legs, as he inspected on how wet she was. He could see her wet, soft, and naked pussy has some liquid traces, but thankfully to him, his actions didn't bring her to her climax, and she was still pretty far from it. He then sighed and positioned himself over her beautiful legs. He wrapped his arms around Twilight's legs and started to kiss and lick them hungrily. He started his way in the area of her thighs, while his hands closed her thighs together, and wrapped tightly around them. His hand started to explore, massaging and rubbing Twilight's beautiful thighs, while his lips continued to move its way down to the area of her knees. When he reached her knees, he gave one good lick on Twilight's right knee, and then he kissed it softly.

After that, he started his way up on her body, with his lips were still in the tight contact of her hips. When he reached the upper area of her thighs, he gave one soft bite on Twilight's left thigh, as his hands grabbed her tightly by the butt and squeezed hard.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Twilight moaned in delight again, as she felt how he gave her a bite. She took it as a hint, that he will eat her later, though, she didn't mind to be a dinner for him. She then opened her eyes and looked at him down to see what he was doing down there. She saw how he was still kissing her thighs, and squeezing her butt slowly and roughly. She realized that to be with her was a real pleasure to him, as he wanted to explore and taste her body as much as it only possible. And she loved that. She loved to see that he sees her not as a sexual toy for a short and quick fuck, but as a woman, who wants to be pleased. Intuitively, Twilight understood that Shadow knows her sexual needs, and so she just lay on the bed and let him make his way.

In the meantime, Shadow thought that her legs got enough of his attention for now, and then he circled his tongue in her groin area around her pussy. When his tongue performed one arc and finished with his exploration, he opened his eyes and looked at her up. He could see her beautiful violet eyes are blazing with love and passion, and how she was looking at him with desire as if begging him to continue. But he simply smirked at her and crawled up toward her head. Their lips are made another tight contact with each other and engaged in the delicious kiss. Their arms wrapped each other's bodies, as the two started to moan and quiver in delight. Shadow then slipped his left hand down on her body, and when he reached her butt, he grabbed it tightly, what prompted Twilight to wrap her leg around his torso and tightening her grip.

Her hands then started to explore Shadow's strong shoulders and back. She slipped her hands up and down on his body, on the way giving good pinches on his strong muscles. As she was doing it, Shadow deepened his kiss, thus thanking her for these touches. Soon, he broke the kiss and rose into a sitting position, as he took off his shirt, exposing his strong and athletic torso. Twilight gasped in passion, seeing him shirtless, and then she rose herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She closed her eyes as she nuzzled her head against his chest as she started to rub her face on his thick chest fur, and his strong chest muscles. She moaned herself in the pleasure of feeling the warmth of his body and hearing the beating of his heart. That rhythmic beating brought the smile on her face. The girl was moaning happily, by nuzzling his strong chest, as she was ready to remain this position forever.

Shadow was looking at her with a warm smile on his face, as he was hugging her with his strong arms and caressed her head. This was the first time, when the girl is nuzzling him so tightly, and stopping her actions, just to listen to the beating of his heart. He knew that it was more than just a sexual attraction. It was love.

Meanwhile, Twilight was still moaning and nuzzling Shadow's chest, as she was enjoying on how strong and embossed body he have. Her smile was shining brightly as the sun itself. She was nuzzling against him as tight as she only could and wanted to remain this position as long as she felt the warmth of his body, and his perfectly toned muscles are tightly in contact with her own body. She was nuzzling for one good minute, before she decided to stand on her knees, and move up. Shadow then took a sitting position, while Twilight kneeled. Soon, Twilight's arms wrapped tightly around Shadow's neck again, and the two engaged in the kiss.

Twilight started to run her fingers through Shadow's wet hair, and while her arm was tightly around his neck, and grabbed the hair on the back of his head, as he kisses was still delicious, loving and passionate. Even more passionate than before. She could feel how their tongues are engaged in a battle again, but surprisingly, this time, her own tongue actually managed to defeat Shadow's. That's was surprising for Twilight. She then broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Seeing how Shadow was smirking at her, and feelings of his hands squeezing her butt tightly, Twilight formed a sly and playful grin on her face, as she knew that he simply succumbed to her.

"You succumbed to me?" She asked in a loving whisper, and Shadow simply grinned at her devilishly, "How do you know?" He asked in a playful manner as he nudged his eyebrows up and down. Twilight giggled at his words, glad to hear his dark humor from him even at this intimate moment, and then she pulled her lips onto his. Shadow gladly returned the kiss. The two then fell on the bed, but this time, Twilight appeared on the top of Shadow. She straddled his torso, and tucked her legs under, as her breasts were still in a tight contact with Shadow's chest. The hedgehog was simply wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her as closer to him as he only could.

Some time later, Twilight broke the kiss, as she gasped in passion, and her lips started to explore Shadow's perfectly toned body. She made her way down to his neck and started to kiss him there lovingly and gently. While she was making her way, Shadow simply opened his eyes and looked at her down to see what she was doing down there. He started to utter the passionate moans which had some hint of complacency because he knew where she's going to.

In the meantime, Twilight made her way down to Shadow's torso, and her arms wrapped tightly around him again, as she nuzzled her cheek to his torso. She then started to rub her face against Shadow's torso like she did with his chest just recently, but this time, she tried to do perform it in a slower rhythm, than before. Moreover, she wanted to enjoy Shadow's body as much as she only could. She felt the hard cubes on his torso caress her cheek, and it was a bliss for her. She then started to kiss him in the area of his navel, as she gasped in passion and desire, moving her way downwards.

Soon, Twilight reached the fly of his black jeans and nuzzled her head against his groin area. She started to rub her face against it and uttered a playful moan when she felt something firm is sticking under his jeans. She could feel how huge it was, as well as how firm it was, and giggled herself nicely over this. She then bit Shadow's jeans fly, thus sending him a signal on what she's going to do. This prompted the hedgehog guy to erupt a passionate moan, as he could feel her movements. He then opened his eyes and rose into a sitting position, while leaning on his arms.

Twilight obviously felt it, and then she opened her eyes and looked down at his pants. Her hands then started to undoing his belt, and then she unbuttoned his jeans and opened it wide. Suddenly she took one pause, before making the next movement, and appeared a passionate look on her face, while her moans and gasps grew stronger. She then decided not to delay the moment, and not to play in time for too long, and then she quickly took off his pants and revealed his huge and firm member for her eyes. Seeing his working device, Twilight gasped in awe, as her eyes went wide. But soon, she's just smiled happily as she then looked into Shadow's eyes and saw how he was smirking at her and nudging his eyebrows up and down.

"Oooohhh... Shadow..." Twilight moaned

"Did he scared you, girl?" He asked teasingly, and Twilight giggled promptly. She then positioned herself on his groin area as she took his erected dick with her left hand and started to rub him gently. Shadow ah'd in pleasure as his smirk grew wider. He then rested on his elbows, while his eyes were still looking at her and watching her actions.

Meanwhile, Twilight started to rub him harder and harder, as if trying to reach his climax, though, she was just checking on how sensitive he was and how long he could hold it. Soon, she closed her eyes and leaned over, as she took his dick into her mouth. She resumed her sucklings, as she uttered a muffled moan. She started it slowly, but gradually grew up with her speed, if she felt on his body language, that he wants more. Her lips slipping up and down on the length of his dick, while her hand was keeping it in a tight hold.

Shadow was looking at her and on what she's doing with a smirk on his face, as the sensation he gets were amazing, and she was very damn good in this. Perhaps, she lied about her so called "once" word when they were speaking about their past relationships, though, right now, he wasn't thinking about it. He had her here with him, and the rest or the past of their lives didn't really matter. He could feel how her soft lips are doing its job, and her hand caresses him there. He then raised his left arm, and placed his hand on her head, thus letting her know that she can continue.

Twilight understood on his body language, that he wanted more of these. She then started to suck on his dick harder, as her own moans grew stronger. Feeling this, Shadow ah'd again, and the smirk on his face gave the way to a passionate look, and then he laid down on his back, as he closed his eyes, by simply letting her make her own way.

"Ah..." He moaned, "... Twilight... You're so good...", He then appeared a grin on his face and opened his eyes again. He then leaned on his left elbow and looked at her down to see how she continued to do what she did, with her speed pretty fast, her style pretty rough, but he was surprised, that with this, Twilight managed not to cross the line, and doing it as careful as she only could, for him not to reach his climax. After the five good minutes of this performance, Twilight has finally finished with satisfying her lover, and then she pulled his dick out of her mouth. She then opened her eyes and looked at him up with a loving smile on her face. She saw Shadow smirking at her in response, and his eyebrows nudged in a sly manner.

"You're good in this, Twilight." He said in his trademark dark and sexy manner, "Come here, girl.", Twilight blushed at his words before she moved up on his body. When she reached the level of his face, she sat on his knees, as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, Shadow. All the best for you." She said in a loving whisper. The two then engaged in the kiss again, not the last time for this time, and Shadow then decided to thank her for this gift. He then picked her slightly in his arms and laid her down on the bed. When her head rested on the pillow, he positioned himself on the top of her, while his arms wrapped again around her waist and back. He started to rub her in a loving manner, that is, he was massaging her perfect body softly and roughly at the same time. After another minute of the kiss, Shadow finished it, and looked down into Twilight's lovely violet eyes, as he gave her another smirk.

"Now... I hope you don't mind, princess." He said in a whisper as he was rubbing Twilight's cheek. The alicorn-girl, however, looked at him in a mild question, not really knowing what he's going to do.

"Well... No, I don't..." She whispered simply, not knowing what else to say, and hearing this, Shadow flashed a devilish grin on his face as he tightened his grip around Twilight. The girl gasped in suddenness and appeared a shocked look on her face, while the guy continued his grin.

"Very well..." He whispered, before he closed his eyes in ecstasy, and positioned himself comfortably on the top of Twilight's body. His lips then made the contact with her neck and started its slow, but ardent way down on her body toward her most intimate spots. Twilight appeared a passionate look at her body again and started to moan in delight as she only now realized, what Shadow wanted to do. She wanted him to do it.

Shadow's lips have finally reached Twilight's breasts, as he then grabbed it with both of his arms hard. He gave three slow, but very tight squeezes on her tits and the alicorn's mouth erupted loud gasps of delight after every next squeeze. However, soon, he leaned over her right nipple and took her nipple into his mouth. He then started to suck on her nipple hard, while his hand was holding on her breast. He couldn't help but moaned in pleasure as he loved the taste of her tits, and was ready to do it over and over, and if Twilight wants it. While his lips were enjoying her right breast, his other hand was playing with her left. He was rubbing and squeezing it tightly, and his fingers were playing with her nipple while twisting from side to side.

After another minute, he gave one last suck to her right breast, and then he turned his attention to her left. His lips then tightly locked around her nipple, and he resumed absolutely the same procedure as recently, but the main difference was in speed. All the time, while he was messing with her tits, he was uttering these muffled moans of delight. His ears picked up and he listened carefully to Twilight's moans. According to her moans and squeaks, Shadow determined how good she was, and how satisfied she was. These moans sounded like a music for him and could compare with a good song, that Shadow could listen forever. Though, after like five minutes of enjoying with her breasts, the dark hedgehog guy acquired a new target, and his lips proceeded its way downwards.

Twilight opened her eyes when she felt Shadow's lips kissing her belly, and then she decided to check on what he was doing down there. What she saw is Shadow kissing her belly, and getting lower and lower, right toward her marehood. However, she didn't have a time for reaction, as the hedgehog guy soon positioned himself between Twilight's legs and spread her legs to take a better look on her love spot.

Shadow then grinned devilishly, when he saw how wet Twilight was, and then he laid more comfortably and leaned over her wet sex. He then ran his tongue over her slit roughly, and that's when Twilight has finally lost the control over her.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Twilight sighed loudly, as she closed her eyes and arched her back under an almost impossible angle, "Aaaaaahhhhh... Aaaaahhh... aaaaaahhhhhaaaahhhhh...", Her mouth weren't able to form even one word. The sensations she gets from Shadow's spectacular performance were just incredible. Her mind was now completely free of extraneous thoughts. The only thing she could think about is Shadow and his wish to please her. The girl then managed to open her eyes and to look at him down to watch the process closer. She could see, how Shadow was eating her out so hungrily as if he hadn's eaten for days on. His arms were tightly wrapped around her hips, and she could hear his muffled moans. Twilight was now in a complete bliss. She loved these sensations. The feeling of his warm lips kissing her marehood, and his tongue is running under her folds brought her over the edge. The girl then closed her eyes and rested herself back on the pillow.

Meanwhile, Shadow was pleasuring Twilight down there where the sun almost never shines. His tongue gave her one rough lick after another as he tried to penetrate as deep inside her as he only could. The lavender alicorn girl tasted amazing, and he wanted to enjoy her taste as long as it possible. His tongue slipped up and down, left and right, any different direction he pleased to tease her. Soon, Shadow switched the process to his mouth, as he started to give deep and soft sucks on her labia. After another minute, his ears determined on Twilight's moans that she wants more, and moved his lips up. He then took her clit into his mouth and started to suck it on.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Twilight moaned again, as she started to quiver in delight, "... Shadow... Aaaaaahhhhhh...", Shadow certainly heard her cries of love and started to increase his speed slowly, while trying to stay equal with her breaths. Her sweet voice prompted him to continue his actions, and he decided to try to keep her as long as it possible. While his lips sucked on her clit, his hands then let go of her thighs and made their quick way up to her large breasts. As he found it, he grabbed Twilight's tits and started massaging it roughly. His fingers caught her nipples tightly and started pulling and rubbing it.

All that Twilight is left to do is laying on the bed by quivering and moaning in delight. She bit her lower lip, and her hands were slowly running up and down on her own body, as sometimes she made the contact with Shadow's arms. Though, she never stopped him as the feeling of this was so amazing that she wanted him to do it for her for eternity. Her head turned slowly from side to side in pleasure as her body was getting more and more thrills from his actions. Soon, she felt how his movements started to get faster, and rougher. She felt her body begin to shake, and lose its sensitivity. Her moans grew faster, shallower and harder, as she tried to gulp the air as much as she only could.

After another twenty minutes of love, you can see our couple already in the final action. Shadow was on the top of Twilight with both of his arms around her and his lips are tightly in contact with her. The kiss of the two was deep, loving and endlessly delightful for the two. His torso was between her legs, as he made characteristic movements, which grew faster and faster with every next moan of them. Soon, the two broke the kiss, as they felt how the culmination of their love dance has finally reached them both. The room is filled with their love cries of each other's names, as they could feel that the climax is close, and they were ready for it. After another five minutes of struggles, their backs arched as they threw their hands back, and they erupted one final cry, that signaled the end of their process. They both climaxed hard, as they froze in one position, while their bodies shuddered multiple times. When their orgasm has finally ended, Shadow appeared to be the first one who opened his eyes.

He then looked down at Twilight, who was lying on the bed with her eyes still closed and her charming and loving smile on her lips. He couldn't help but smile warmly at this. He then rested himself on the top of her, and pulled his own lips onto hers, and gave her one deep kiss, which she gladly accepted. After the kiss, they opened his eyes and looked at each other. Seeing Shadow's smile, Twilight developed the blush on her cheeks, because even in such an intimate moment, she still felt embarrassed of seeing him before her eyes. Sadow saw this and then he took her by the cheek and started to rub her softly, as he was happy no less than Twilight.

"You're beautiful." He whispered tenderly at her. Twilight giggled over his compliment and leaned up to give him a quick peck on his lips. She then opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"Shadow..." She uttered breathlessly, "It was... mmmm... amazing... *happy sigh*... I never had the night like this before...", Shadow answered her question with a wink as his hand still rubbing her cheek, "Same here, Twilight." He whispered back, "You gave me the best night in my life. No kidding.", Twilight giggled again before she closed her eyes and mmm'd in delight. Shadow just shook his head and he laid down on the pillow next to her. He closed his eyes, too, and hid his hands behind head, before uttering one deep sigh of relief. However, he soon felt someone's naked body climbed on him, and cuddles to him tightly. Smirking, Shadow opened one eye and looked at Twilight. He saw how she was lying on top of him, with her head rested on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He chuckled at this slightly, and wrapped his left arm around his now-girlfriend body, and held her closer. Feeling this, Twilight opened her eyes and looked at him with a happy smile on her face, and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you remember the gift you mentioned before?" Shadow reminded her about this issue. Twilight giggled nicely over his words before she looked at their bags and charging her horn. She then levitated her bag closer to them two and gave it to Shadow. Shadow took the back with a questioning look on his face, before he opened it, and dove his hand inside to find the gift. Soon, he groped for a cube like a box, and looked at Twilight by lifting up his eyebrow. Seeing how she was smiling at him lovingly, he looked back at the bag and pulled the box out. He then gasped quietly, when he saw what her gift was. In his hands, he held the box with technologically advanced chronograph, that showed six different times, have Temperature and pressure sensor, and other stuff. Shadow almost lost his words, as he was really surprised by this. When h glanced back at Twilight, he saw how she was still wearing that smile and looking at him with love.

"Surprise." She whispered, "I didn't know what to give you on Valentine's Day, and I decided that it can be a good present for you. You love the style and always watching your time... *happy sigh*... I hope this will help you to perform your job quicker.", After her words, Shadow smirked at her, before he placed the box n the top of the nightstand. He then leaned forward toward his own bag to take the gift for Twilight.

"I also have something for you, Twilight." He said, what prompted an excited look on Twilight's pretty face, "Since you love to study, and learning something new..." Shadow then returned back, with his hands now had the box with a technologically advanced laptop with the name of "Prower Electronics" on it, "... I think with this, your study process will go easier." Shadow said as he gave her his trademark sexy half smile. Twilight gasped deeply in awe, as her eyes sparkled as the stars itself. She then took the box in her hands, to take a better look on it. She then lost in her thoughts as her mind gave her the idea that this might be the dream, but not reality, so she then decided to place the on the floor, next to their bed and gave herself a strong pinch to make sure that she's not sleeping.

"Eeek..." She squeaked in pain, what prompted a small chuckle from Shadow. When Twilight realized that this is the reality, her face formed a happy smile as well as her eyes developed the tears of joy. She then looked at her now-boyfriend and saw how he was smirking at her and opened his arm as if inviting her to engage in a warm hug. Twilight sobbed once, and then she attacked him with a strong and warm embrace as if thanking him for his gift and for his feelings. Shadow, of course, returned the embrace, as he smiled warmly again, glad to have the girl who will always make him smile, and he was glad to make her smile back. Twilight buried her face deep into his shoulder.

"Shadow..." She whimpered in happiness, "Thank you! Thank you so much!", Shadow simply patted her on the back and tightened his grip around her, "Thank you Twilight!" He said with a warm whisper. Twilight then opened her eyes and looked at him up again with her gaze full of love.

"I love you!" She said the sacred words.

"I love you too!" Shadow whispered, looking into her eyes and not blinking, as he placed the finger to her chin. The two the closed their eyes before their lips have met again. They engaged in another deep and loving kiss, by uttering these moans which sounded in this room just recently. They both realized that what happened wasn't enough for the two, and they decided to make the round two.

Their passionate and ardent love lasted almost all night. For both of them, it was the best night of their lives.

* * *

 **Phew ... I'm finished. I wanted to make it for Valentine's Day, but unfortunately, I didn't make it, and I had to leave it for later. Though, I think that it doesn't matter if the Valentine's Day is over because the main thing is the feeling of these two.**

 **Well, in the end, I can say, that this couple has a huge potential. I really enjoyed of writing this, and this couple appeared to my favorite list again after a long time. Shadow and Twilight is one of the best couples ever, and I hope, you guys agree with me. They have so many things they could share, and my imagination comes up with a hundred of ideas of establishing the relationships between these two. It will be awesome, cute, and completely changing the view on these characters.**

 **Another thing is about Manic and Cadence who made a cameo in this story as... as lovers. Guys, do not be upset. It is just an experiment of "what if" style. I know that you can only see Cadence with Twilight's brother, but what if? This is the question I never scared to ask and never scared to expand m imagination beyond the limits. So I decided to pair her with Manic because of my "what if" view says that they can be a good couple.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and tell us what you think.**

 **Fave and follow the story, if you like it, and fave and follow me, if you want to see more stories.**

 **That's all for today, it was BlockHeadGreen1189!**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


End file.
